Dawn of the Tok'ra
by arturus
Summary: Meet Dawn Summers, teenager, pan-dimensional key and host. Life on the Hellmouth was pretty weird but it was normality city compared to what she's facing now.
1. Chapter 1

**Dawn the teenage Tok'ra**

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Thanks must go to Tim who has worked long and hard to fine tune this story. His advice and suggestions have made this story a hell of a lot better than it would have been without his input.

**Year 2001 POST – Season 5 Episode Blood Ties (It's AU from there)**

**SG 1 Dates – Have been tweaked slightly but this happens post the Nirrti/Cassandra story line.**

oOoOo

It all started when a girl fell in love with a vamp. But this is not that story.

It all started when the military found an artefact that would let you travel to different stars. But this is not that story.

It starts with a 15 year old girl involved in a supernatural war. This is her story.

oOoOo

**Above Earth Orbit**

A small spacecraft dodged shots as it raced towards the planet earth. As it grew near, it spun on its axis and took a shot at the enemy, managing to destroy it with a lucky hit to its engines. The pilot knew that the data he carried must reach earth and although his pursuer was destroyed, his damaged craft may not make it. Fingers danced across the ships consoles trying to maintain some semblance of control, but it soon became apparent that the chances of survival were slim. Inevitably the flight systems failed completely. The pilot knew that he should not give up hope but nevertheless knew that his damaged ship was on a near suicidal approach vector and would with all likelihood crash on the western coast of one of the large populated continents. Even as he tried to re-establish control he knew he wasn't going to make it in time and hoped that at least the data he carried would survive.

oOoOo

**1630 Revello Drive, Sunnydale California**

It was a normal looking suburban Californian street. Somewhat quiet and with a little less traffic than one might expect but otherwise very normal. Two young women were walking along the near deserted street before stopping in the driveway of 1630 Revello Drive.

Buffy Summers looked at her house and sighed in frustration. She'd had to deal with a half dozen vampires and while that was a fairly usual night for the resident Vampire slayer everything still seemed frustratingly off kilter, "I'm still pretty wigged out Willow. I mean, well how do I have that conversation with Dawn? I mean she is only 15."

Willow gave her friend a sympathetic look, "I wish I knew...do you want me there?"

"It's just so frustrating, I mean I can't really talk to mum about it can I? With her being sick, i am not sure she could handle it." complained Buffy as she unlocked the front door.

"You need to work out what you want to say to her, I mean she's got to be pretty freaked as well. Maybe that's why she's playing up."

"That or she is just being a brat. We have another big bad on the radar and now this key stuff on top of everything else. It's enough, I mean that's just it Will's, I shouldn't have to deal with the Key, why is it my burden to bear?"

Willow gave Buffy a one armed hug, "I'm sure we can deal. We can help you, make sure she is kept out of harms way, all the usual Sunnydale evil. She is better off with us all looking out for her. Where else could we put her, Xander's basement? Though she wants to be Mrs, Dawn Harris i don't think that's something we should approve of at 15."

"That would be so wrong with her crushing. Damn it Will's we don't even know if..oh Will's what if the bastards that did this to Dawn? I mean look at it Will's, how do we know this key business hasn't made mom sick. I mean with all of Dawn's antics? Mum is worried and she doesn't even know half of it...It's like I have to meditate between them!"

Willow sighed, "I think you mean Mediate Buffy. You need to talk to Dawn getter her to calm down. It doesn't matter how she got here.." As they both turned towards the house, they never saw a slight movement of the window blinds.

oOoOo

Dawn Summers knew they were talking about her, she really knew it. She wished that she didn't hell she wished that she didn't know anything about the 'key', about herself. What she was in real life, instead of a 15 year old girl. She was well aware that her behaviour, her self-destructive behaviour wasn't actually achieving anything. It didn't prove she was a real teenager, a real sister, or Joyce Summers daughter. The fact was that regardless of her memories she wasn't, she was a fake, a construct shaped to deceive. Even her Mom wasn't her Mom, really no matter what her own 'fake' memories told her.

She needed to speak to someone but the list of people who might understand her situation was pretty short.

"...That's just it Will's, I shouldn't have to deal with the Key, why is it my burden to bear?"

Willow was obviously further away and Dawn could only barely hear her response, "...we can help...kept out...evil, she is...off with us...else could we put her?"

"..it Will's...how do we know this key hasn't made mom sick?."

Dawn could actually feel her own heart skip a beat...Buffy...why would she say that? Was that all she was, the Key?

Dashing away a tear from her cheek, she turned and went back to her room closing the door and leaning against it.

"Fine...fuck you Buffy Summers, I'm gone," Dawn's whisper grew more ragged and stressed as she struggled to hold back tears. "This time I'm gone." The thought that she may be making her mom…Joyce sick was horrible. 'It's not like I am really your sister anyway.'

Dawn pulled open her top draw of her dresser and started pulling out clothes. She couldn't take too much but she wasn't going to leave with nothing.

Her backpack was pretty much full when she spotted the stake sticking halfway out from under her dresser. It was one of Buffy's. She picked it up and stuffed it in the bag before zipping it closed. After a final look around the room at her books, posters and photos she turned to the window. She had a few hours until sunset.

Plenty of time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Thanks must go to Tim who has worked long and hard to fine tune this story. His advice and suggestions have made this story a hell of a lot better than it would have been without his input

_Last Time:_

_Dawn pulled open her top draw of her dresser and started pulling out clothes. She couldn't take too much but she wasn't going to leave with nothing._

_Her backpack was pretty much full when she spotted the stake sticking halfway out from under her dresser. It was one of Buffy's. She picked it up and stuffed it in the bag before zipping it closed. After a final look around the room at her books, posters and photos she turned to the window. She had a few hours until sunset._

_Plenty of time._

**Chapter 2**

**Los Angeles international Bus Terminal (Aka the pit, Vamps called it meals on wheels)**

In the end she bought a ticket she could afford, more than choosing any particular destination. The contents of her bank account and her small trust fund were now stuffed in her socks in her small backpack, but she knew that she would have to be very frugal until she worked out what she was going to do.

Besides Denver sounded nice, it always looked pretty good on travel shows. The only trouble was that she had to wait nearly four hours and even though the bus terminal was pretty busy, she probably looked pretty suspicious on her own. Every so often she slung her backpack over her shoulder and ducked outside the terminal for a quick walk and to get some fresh air.

Deciding that it was walk/seat change time she made her way outside. It was nearly sunset so she wasn't planning on going too far even though she had her stake tucked in to her backpack. The bus terminal was next to a large, abandoned industrial estate littered with warehouses.

It was probably good vampire feeding territory.

With a final look around, she quickly returned to the terminal.

Eventually after only a few odd looks from the other passengers, the departure time came and she climbed aboard and took her seat toward the back of the coach.

oOoOo

Dawn was asleep when her cell phone ringtone rang. As she woke she didn't realise it was her phone ringing. A glance told her it was Buffy. Pressing and holding the power button she quickly turned the phone off, it paid to not underestimate Willow's ability to use technology and something like tracking a cell phone was well within her abilities. Dawn had to fight back a moment of panic...had she already traced Dawn, were there police waiting for her in Denver?

Should she get off? It had been nearly 24 hours since she left the house, so no doubt Buffy and the others were looking for her. She knew she had covered her tracks well. She had never looked up Denver on her computer and had paid cash for her ticket under the name of Tracy Hagen which bore no connection to her at all.

As she considered the idea, the coach pulled in to Idaho Springs bus stop.

oOoOo

"No answer, she's switched it off," said Willow as she frowned at her computer monitor. "I don't think...no we didn't get a location, sorry Buffy."

Buffy threw her hands up as she stalked around Willow's room, "I'll kill her when I get a hold of here...the...the brat! She's in danger."

"She'll call or she'll turn it on again and I'll be able to track her. I know you are worried but she's not stupid."

"NOT STUPID, WHAT DO YOU CALL THIS...SHE'S RUN AWAY SHE COULD BE ANYWHERE!"

As Buffy ranted tears welled up in her eyes. Willow pulled her friend into a tight hug, "We'll get her back."

As Willow comforted her friend she began cataloging all the ways she could try to find Dawn.

oOoOo

**Idaho Springs Colorado**

"Okay this may have been a bad idea".

As she walked to where a local had indicated that there was a decent motel, it was getting dark. It was a good thing she had her stake now tucked into the back of her jeans, concealed by her jacket. Finally she had reached the last street of the town and there, finally was the motel.

"H...help me! please..."

Dawn turned to see an older man appear from the shadows, staggering toward her. As he approached she could see that his odd shirt was soaked with blood and what looked like burns. She pulled off her backpack and pulled out a stake. Xander had once told her that anything could be a weapon now she had two, a heavy backpack to whack with or throw and a stake to stab. However seeing the figure crumpled on the ground maybe slayage would not be necessary.

"Hold on, I'll call for help," Dawn reached in to her backpack, found her cell phone and turned it on.

"Please I...I don't have long...I need you to take this to the military...Star...Sam Carter," the man he'd out a large clear crystal.

Dawn took the blood stained crystal, "I don't understand."

The figure on the ground twitched, his head dropping to his chest before he looked up as his eyes flashing an odd orange colour, "_Please do not be frightened, I am Ora...Lerris is badly injured and I cannot heal him as I normally would_."

Dawn took several steps backward, "What are you...a demon? a Vamp?"

"_No, I am a symbiotic life form called a Tok'Ra, Lerris is my host. He was exposed to a lethal dose of radiation when our Tel'Tak...our spaceship was attacked. The crystal he gave you contains vital intelligence that your people need...I...ah_," the eyes flickered before glowing again. "_Lerris is nearly gone...please you must get this to Samantha Carter of stargate command._"

Dawn could hear the pain in Ora's voice as the glow slowly faded from the man's eyes.

"Please...save Ora," whispered Lerris.

"What..how?" demanded Dawn.

"Become…...Temporary...Host."

"_No Lerris...better we pass on then take a young child as a host_!"

Dawn reared back indignantly, "I'm fifteen thank you very much."

"_And that is too young, child_."

"Hey you are going to die right?" Dawn felt a moment of fear it sounded like the demon, alien or whatever it was wanted to take control of her. Was it telling the truth? "What if I did...did this it wouldn't cause any, you know problems?" Like sucking my brains out...added a small voice in Dawn's head.

The faintly glowing eyes of the alien studied her face for a few moments, "_You do not understand what it is you are offering_."

Dawn little voice spoke up once more...I really don't...but she couldn't just let them die...could she? "I do...alright I probably don't but if we don't do this you will both die. I've got enough bad karma to last me forever. I do not need leaving you to die and having to deal with your body on the list as well."

"_Kiss me_," whispered Ora.

Dawn almost ran when she realised what the alien had asked her to do.

"What?"

"_Kiss me...it's how the symbiote transfers_."

"Oh...I...wow this is ah awkward," Damn it why kissing?

"_If we are going to do this...we must hurry_."

Taking a deep breath she knelt beside the figure on the ground, "On the lips right, please tell me it's on the lips."

Ora nodded and Dawn took a deep somewhat shaky breath as she bent down. 'I am soooo going to regret this.'

As their lips touched she felt something in her mouth and then as she began to gag there was a sharp pain at the back of her throat.

"What the hell was..." Dawn staggered back a few steps as she felt another presence in her mind.

_Calm yourself Dawn_.

"Ora? Your speaking in my head."

_Yes, oh Dawn you...you are not entirely human are you_? I would almost call you a Hok'Tar but you seem so much more.

Dawn nodded blushing slightly, "Er surprise?"

_What have we done...I can feel something, it's a part of you, something hidden in you_.

"I get that you have questions, but I'm standing on the street talking to myself next to...well."

_There is no need to speak aloud Dawn and you are right we should leave. Check at the back of Lerris's belt there should be something in a holster_.

Dawn gingerly felt for the holster before pulling out an oddly serpentine shaped object.

_It is a weapon called a __Zat'nik'tel__. One shot will stun most things, a second will kill and the third will disintegrate_, explained Ora who felt Dawn's discomfit through their still developing bond. _What is the matter Dawn?_

"I don't like guns," whispered Dawn.

_Then we shall endeavour to keep to the stun setting_, replied Ora. _Now however we need to be somewhere else, but first…_

"Lerris," finished Dawn.

Ora's internal voice sounded sad, _He was my host and my friend for many years_.

"Do you want me to use the Zatl, I mean you want to keep this a secret right?"

_Are you comfortable doing so?_

"I…I think so," replied Dawn.

Ora explained how to use the Za and Dawn quickly aimed and fired, with sadness she watched as the beam incinerated the body.

_Goodbye old friend_, whispered Ora.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Thanks must go to Tim who has worked long and hard to fine tune this story. His advice and suggestions have made this story a hell of a lot better than it would have been without his input

_Last Time:_

_Ora's internal voice sounded sad, He was my host and my friend for many years._

_"Do you want me to use the Zat, I mean you want to keep this a secret right?"_

_Are you comfortable doing so?_

_"I…I think so," replied Dawn._

_Ora explained how to use the Zat and Dawn quickly aimed and fired, with sadness she watched as the beam incinerated the body._

_Goodbye old friend, whispered Ora._

**Chapter 3**

Ora led Dawn back to her ship, a long walk that would have normally had Dawn complaining bitterly, but for some reason she found it easy going. She wasn't out of shape, but she could tell something was different. Ora had insisted Dawn take something she called a hand device along with several more crystals before moving away from the crash site.

I have set a self destruct to destroy the ship and any data still in the crystals. We mmust get to a safe distance.

Eventually the ship was well out of sight, hidden in a narrow ravine. Dawn was still concerned about the proximity even if Ora were not.

Still it was pretty cool, seeing a real space ship. Dawn admitted with a grin as she considered what the Scoobies would make of the Tel'Tak.

With a sigh she turned away from her musings about the ship, trying not to focus on the painful feelings thoughts of her sister and her friend's summoned up. "What if the army or someone turns up, I mean someone must have seen it crash right?"

_My, our allies at Stargate command are no doubt aware something has crashed here but I don't want to risk the Goa'uld finding it should they be looking._

Dawn found herself nodding in agreement and stopped realizing that the gesture was lost on Ora.

_I suggest that you try and rest Dawn_.

Dawn bristled, "Wow cause that's not condescending at all!"

_I am not being condescending; sleep will allow our bond to strengthen. Even though we are only planning a temporary joining it is important that the link between us is strong…your unique biology is making the process slower than I would have expected_.

Dawn blushed, "Oh, okay sorry then."

_You do not need to apologize Dawn. May I ask you a personal question?_

Dawn nodded, "As long as it's not too personal or weird."

_Why do you fear returning to your home?_

Dawn slumped against the wall of the Tel'Tak, "It is a long story…why don't you just peek?"

_Two reasons, our link is not strong enough yet for me to see it without you calling it to mind and secondly it would be unethical_.

"Oh well…when Buffy, my sort of sister found out that I was not real; not a human, she didn't take it very well. After she made her feelings very clear, I left and did not want to return."

_I see, well perhaps after our situation is resolved you can rebuild your relationship_.

Dawn snorted but didn't argue.

As the teenager drifted off to sleep Ora concentrated on strengthening their link. Dawn's odd mental architecture was very similar to a human but there was something else hidden away just beyond her reach. She had not wanted to scare her host but the odd power she felt both worried and intrigued her. She could be a Hok'Tar, an advanced host but something told her that Dawn was far more than that. She could tell there was an underlying energy that was unknown to her species, even looking through her racial memory, she knew dawn was special.

Ora allowed Dawn's memories to wash over her she hoped to gain insight into the alien that lurked beneath the surface.

oOoOoOo

DAWN

Dawn woke with Ora's mental shout echoing in her mind.

"Huh!"

You need to be quiet, people are approaching our position. I do not believe that they are affiliated to Stargate command.

"Hey your voice isn't all echo-y anymore."

"Now is not the time Dawn.

Dawn looked around in confusion as she came to full awareness, "Right, what should I do?"

"Prepare yourself Dawn, hopefully they are no threat but prepare the Zat'nik'tel, if I need to I will take control.

"O…okay," acknowledged Dawn.

"…approaching the position now," said a voice off to the left.

"It….doubtful the alien has survived but be careful, Jacobs, Marshall cover us," ordered a second voice.

"…I have visual confirmation of a Tel'Tak, badly damaged. The main hatch is open, I repeat open."

"Damn, call it in."

"…capture team …it appears that we have a Tok'ra off the reservation."

"Acknowledged….sir, we are ordered to secure the wreck until a salvage team arrives."

"Search the ship."

Dawn was starting to panic, there were at least five soldiers nearby and once they started searching it wouldn't take long to find her.

Ora considered her options, she had been warned specifically about what she might face on Earth and the NID had featured prominently. If these men were with the NID then she and her young host were in an undesirable position. Ora urged dawn to move back, away from the ship and deeper into the ravine.

The sound of a helicopter arriving was enough to start Dawn panicking before Ora's calm voice entered her mind urging her to relax and stay hidden as best she could.

Then a figure in black carrying a Zat'nik'tel appeared in front of her, Dawn screamed and before Ora could take control and the NID agent opened fire.

Dawn didn't have time to scream as she tried to raise her own weapon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Thanks must go to Tim who has worked long and hard to fine tune this story. His advice and suggestions have made this story a hell of a lot better than it would have been without his input

_Last Time:_

_Ora considered her options, she had been warned specifically about what she might face on Earth and the NID had featured prominently. If these men were with the NID then she and her young host were in an undesirable position. Ora urged dawn to move back, away from the ship and deeper into the ravine._

_The sound of a helicopter arriving was enough to start Dawn panicking before Ora's calm voice entered her mind urging her to relax and stay hidden as best she could._

_Then a figure in black carrying a Zat'nik'tel appeared in front of her, Dawn screamed and before Ora could take control and the NID agent opened fire._

_Dawn didn't have time to scream as she tried to raise her own weapon._

**Chapter 4**

Dawn awoke to a very familiar smell, a hospital.

A woman, a Doctor or Nurse noticed her slight movement and appeared by her side. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay I suppose," Dawn tried to sit up but found that her arms and legs were secured to her bed. "Except that I'm tied up, well down anyway."

"That," said a male voice from her other side, "is because we know what you are."

Dawn felt an odd surge and then Ora was speaking using her voice, _"I am Ora of the Tok'ra_." Turning her head she could see an older man with greying hair leaning against the wall. He was in uniform….oh god was she in the hands of another version of the initiative? Dawn forced herself to stay calm.

What is the matter Dawn? asked Ora as Dawn's panic began to affect their link.

"Well we guessed that but given that you are using a child as a host we thought that we had better call in your buddies to make sure. So until the Tok'ra pick up the phone you are stuck here, sorry," the man didn't seem all that sincere in his apology.

Ora frowned before sighing, Very well but before anything else I was carrying a crystal with vital intelligence from the Tok'ra that needs to get to Samantha Carter.

"She has it," replied the man. "If you don't mind, can I speak to your host."

Dawn felt herself back in control of her body returned, "Um okay, Ora's gone."

The man frowned, "Right, so what's your name kiddo?"

Dawn considered lying but they already…okay probably already knew her name, "Dawn. And I am fifteen not a kid."

oOoOo

Dr Janet Fraser watched Jack talk to the teenage girl through the one way mirror before turning back to General Hammond, "All the test's I've done so far say she's human, but I'm getting some pretty odd readings. And no its not the equipment. I have tested and retested the data on multiple machines."

"What could it be Doctor," asked Hammond.

"She is showing many of the same results as any Goa'uld or Tok'ra host except that her hormonal levels are a bit off, probably due to her age. She is also exhibiting a…well a bio-electrical field is the best way I can describe it. I have no idea how or why or what is generating the field."

Hammond frowned, "Could it be the same sort of thing we saw with Cassandra?"

Janet shook her head, "I shouldn't think so but until I can safely do more tests."

"What else do we know about her, besides her accent?" asked Hammond. The young woman sounded like a Californian.

"Her ID is under the name of Dawn Summers of Sunnydale California. Age fifteen. Its a state id so im pretty sure shes from the U.S."

"I see, you disagree about not contacting her parents or guardians?"

Janet's tone left little doubt that she did not agree with her orders. "Sir with all due respect she is a minor and the law requires I contact her parents or guardians before I conduct any treatment."

Hammond's shoulders straightened, "I like the situation as little as you do Major but given the situation we have little choice. Regardless of her age and legal status she is now a host and the NID are making a lot of noise about passing her over to them as this is a domestic host and thus under their remit."

"She is not fit for transport at any rate, I won't approve it."

Hammond nodded; given everything he didn't expect any other response from the SGC's CMO. "How is she coping?"

"Remarkably well, II assume that the symbiote is keeping her calm otherwise, given her situation I'd be considering sedating her so that she gets some rest."

oOoOo

Dawn didn't like hospitals. She really, really didn't and the military? Well she was terrified of being caught after what the initiative had done to Riley, Buffy and who knows how many others.

This really was a sucky day.

You will be fine Dawn; They are allies of the Tok'Ra and have helped my people many times in the past..

The Doctor was nice enough even if she was trying hard to get information and look like she wasn't interrogating her.

"Miss Summers, I don't know if you understand what is happening here…"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Um so Ora is an alien who needs a host, last host died after they took damaged and crashed their Tel'Tak. I'm now the new host and you are keeping me all locked up until the Tok'ra can confirm her, our identity as a Tok'ra agent. Wow its difficult keeping the 'we, she, us' thing making any kind of sense."

Doctor Fraser looked a bit taken back, but her smile never faltered, "Okay well that is a start. Did Ora explain about the changes you would undergo?"

Dawn nodded, "Healing, strength and the whole brain-shareage thing. It's not like Ora would hide it or indeed could hide it because of the whole shared memory thing."

Doctor Fraser raised an eyebrow, "You share Ora's memories as well?"

"Sure, I mean it's a bit overwhelming Ora's been around for a long time and she's pretty smart, like Wi….well like really smart. I think she calls it the blending."

"Ah-ha, so Dawn your ID says that you are from California, what's that like?"

"Warm," replied Dawn with a faint smile.

"Any siblings?"

Dawn's smile fell away, "No."

oOoOo

Samantha Carter frowned as she considered what she had been able to uncover about Dawn Summers.

Dawn Marie Summers age fifteen. Student and…that was it. There was a police report of a minor shoplifting incident but otherwise she was or at least had been a fairly typical teenager. She didn't even get up to the average teenage shenanigans where you would see a typical drug charge or joyride in a stolen car.

Parents Hank and Joyce Summers now divorced, the divorce papers where filed due to cheating as the excuse for separation. and Buffy Anne Summers the twenty year old sister.

Hank was a sales manager now in Las Vegas and Joyce owned an Art Gallery, and besides a low range drunk driving charge for Hank, neither had any sort of government flag or warning attached to their name.

Buffy Anne Summers, 'Really Buffy?' Born 1981, Expelled from Hemery High School as a fifteen year old…. after being accused of, but never charged with burning down her high school gym. Claimed that there were vampires attacking the students and as a result she was institutionalized by her parents.

She was released several weeks later after recanting her story.

Her records showed several more incidents with the Police but nothing ever proven, including a murder charge. Many of the reports listed two other people with increasing frequency, Alexander Harris and Willow Rosenburg…wait she had seen that name somewhere before but where?

"Carter?"

Sam turned to see Jack and Daniel standing in the doorway.

"Sir?"

"Find anything?"

"I'm building a history...well as much as you can for an average teenager."

oOoOoOo

Janet Fraser rechecked the blood work and then checked it against the data she had on file. There was not a lot of information available on the issue, but the biological information seemed to leading to a very worrying conclusion.

Dawn Summers was increasingly producing a lot of human and Goa'uld hormones. Far more than she should be given what they knew about hosts.

Picking up her phone she dialled Sam Carter.

Janet glanced through the observation window at Dawn as she spoke, "Sam can you come to my office for a moment."

oOoOoOo


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

This is a bit of an experiment for me. I'm trying for shorter chapters rather than my usual 6-10K ones. Let me know if it's working for you or not and I'll think about reformatting it in to longer chapters.

Thanks must go to Tim (Timdraco) who has worked long and hard to fine tune and frankly make this story better. His advice and suggestions are the factors that have given this story a semblance of BtVS accuracy and I am very grateful for his input.

Oh and it was remiss of me to not thank XRaiderV1 (who beta's just about everything else I write) for steering me in Timdraco's direction.

_Last Time:_

_Janet Fraser rechecked the blood work and then checked it against the data she had on file. There was not a lot of information available on the issue, but the biological information seemed to leading to a very worrying conclusion._

_Dawn Summers was increasingly producing a lot of human and Goa'uld hormones. Far more than she should be given what they knew about hosts._

_Picking up her phone she dialled Sam Carter._

_Janet glanced through the observation window at Dawn as she spoke, "Sam can you come to my office for a moment."_

oOoOoOo

**Chapter 5**

**Stargate Command Briefing Room**

"Dawn Summers is maturing into a queen."

"Are you sure Doctor?" asked Hammond.

"The evidence seems to be pointing that way, but the process hasn't quite finished yet."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, "The Tok'ra do not have another Queen that I know of, or according to the jaffa's information network."

Jack shifted in his seat, "Then she's got to be a Goa'uld."

Fraser shook her head, "We are not sure, on arrival my tests showed that she started as a normal symbiote in the last four hours hormonal levels have spiked and well, the only conclusion that matches the evidence is that the symbiote is changing into a queen."

Daniel looked interested as he sat forward, "If the symbiote Ora is a Tok'ra then the consequences of this are enormous. The Tok'ra would be able to grow in number once more."

"And if not we have another snakey baby maker on our...what?" asked Jack at the looks he was receiving.

"She's fifteen Colonel," warned Hammond who had jumped in before the two glaring female officers could weigh in.

"Have we heard from the Tok'ra?" asked Carter.

"Their message indicated that they would be arriving about eighteen hundred U.S. Time," replied Hammond. "Unfortunately I'm going to need to report this."

oOoOoOo

"Hammond is being obstructive."

"Then go to plan B, I'll arrange for our men to get her out via the gate."

"They'll be exposed, we may not be able to recover them." warned the man on the secure phone.

"It's worth it; even if it isn't a queen, we'll have a live symbiote to work on."

'And the girl?"

"Collateral damage, teenagers go missing all the time. One more will just be a blip on the obituaries."

oOoOoOo

Dawn watched as the Doctor, a new one came through the door followed by another man in uniform, both men were armed. Since when are Doctors armed?

This is not right, said Ora as the man produced a syringe from his pocket.

"Keep guard, Fraser won't be gone long. We have about ten minutes before the base goes into lock down, so get moving."

Dawn was starting to panic again. She could feel her heartbeat increasing as the man stepped toward her. She opened her mouth to scream and began thrashing around to try and stop him injecting her with whatever the hell was in the syringe. That earned her a heavy slap across the face.

As the needle pierced her skin she was wishing she was somewhere, anywhere else. In the background of her mind she could hear Ora trying to get her attention.

Ora couldn't get through to Dawn then she felt something change and everything went black.

oOoOoOo

**Stargate Command – Samantha Carter's Lab**

Samantha Carter resisted the urge to curse in frustration.

In a few minutes she would be asked by her superiors to explain what exactly had happened. Normally she would be able to determine the ways and means given her own impressive understanding of the current alien technology, to which they had been exposed to and been able to reverse engineer.

She had nothing. Zip, or as jack like to say; Nada, they were floating in shark infested waters with no life preserver.

According to the camera footage that they had reviewed,Dawn Summers had been restrained to a bed with heavy leather restraints that even Teal'c would have been struggling to break, and yet she had managed to somehow activate some sort of unknown technology that enabled her to escape the room and apparently the complex. For gods sake, they were under a mountain! The manner of her exit was reminiscent of an Asgard transporter, but only superficially. There was no flash of light but rather a growing green glow and then….nothing the teenager was gone.

She just hoped that the instruments the Tok'ra brought with them would shed some light on what exactly had happened. Her equipment was not up to the task, which really annoyed her.

"Sammy?"

Carter turned to see her father standing in the doorway.

"Dad, when did you get here?"

"Just now, Anise is setting up the za'tarc detector and some other scanning equipment in the infirmary," her Dad's head dipped for a second as his eyes flashed and Jacob Carter gave way to Selmak. "_Greetings Samantha, you have presented the Tok'ra with quite a puzzle_."

Samantha Carter nodded her head acknowledging the elder Tok'ra's words.

"Have you ever heard of any technology like this?" she asked hoping that Selmak might have something, anything that might help narrow her investigation.

"_No I have not but that is not to say that Anise or one of our other scientists has not. Ora was not someone who specialised in new technologies, her specialty was intelligence gathering. Could the two intruders have used something_?" asked Selmak.

"The footage doesn't show anything, but Colonel O'Neill is questioning them now."

Jacob retook the reins of his body as Selmak withdrew, "Hopefully Jack will get the clue we need to solve the mystery. Hes go the devil's own luck at finding information we miss."

oOoOoOo


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

This is a bit of an experiment for me. I'm trying for shorter chapters rather than my usual 6-10K ones. Let me know if it's working for you or not and I'll think about reformatting it in to longer chapters.

Thanks must go to Tim (Timdraco) who has worked long and hard to fine tune and frankly make this story better. His advice and suggestions are the factors that have given this story a semblance of BtVS accuracy and I am very grateful for his input.

Oh and it was remiss of me to not thank XRaiderV1 (who beta's just about everything else I write) for steering me in Timdraco's direction.

_Last Time:_

_Samantha Carter nodded her head acknowledging the elder Tok'ra's words._

"_Have you ever heard of any technology like this?" she asked hoping that Selmak might have something, anything that might help narrow her investigation._

"_No I have not but that is not to say that Anise or one of our other scientists has not. Ora was not someone who specialised in new technologies, her speciality was intelligence gathering. Could the two intruders have used something?" asked Selmak._

"_The footage doesn't show anything, but Colonel O'Neill is questioning them now."_

_Jacob retook the reins of his body as Selmak withdrew, "Hopefully Jack will get the clue we need to solve the mystery. He's got the devil's own luck at finding information we miss."_

**Chapter 6**

Dawn fell in a heap on the floor.

Dawn!

'I'm fine Ora, what happened?'

I have no idea...this is not the room we were in.

Dawn took a deep breath, and slowly looked around the darkened room before realising she knew exactly where she was.

"Oh bugger."

She was home; specifically she was in her room.

"This is my room Ora, back in sunnydale. how did we get here?"

That is quite a distance from where we were, fascinating. You appear to be able to biologically mimic matter streaming.

Dawn looked around, "I need to get out of here."

Are we not safe here? asked Ora her mental voice gentle. When Dawn didn't reply she continued on. Yes Buffy and Willow reacted badly, but you did not hear the full conversation. You may have misunderstood what was said. You acted out of hurt; I truly understand that Dawn but our situation is dire.

Dawn let out a long sigh, Ora was right but this wasn't going to be easy they were all going to be furious!

I'll be there to help Dawn. And remember, we'll be together no matter what happens.

oOoOoOo

Buffy frowned at the muffled thump from the upper floor of the house. What the hell was Xander doing in the shower?

oOoOoOo

Dawn peeked out the window to see that her mother's...Joyce's car were gone. So it probably was Buffy in the shower.

It will be fine Dawn.

Dawn straightened her shoulders and pulled open the bathroom to be confronted with a naked Alexander Harris. Slamming the door shut, Dawn stepped back in shock before opening the door again.

Xander was trying to wrap a towel around his waist.

"Wow Xander, just wow, been working out?" said Dawn before she pulled the door shut once more.

Before she could move Xander's voice called out.

"BUFFY, DAWN IS HERE!" Oh god, dawn saw me naked. Buffy's gonna kill me, thought Xander.

oOoOoOo

Buffy flew up the stairs at full slayer speed to see Dawn staring at the bathroom door.

"Dawn," whispered Buffy before she raced over and pulled her into a crushing hug.

Then she felt it...an odd feeling, not a vampire or a demon but something not normal and it was coming from Dawn.

Dawn had tears in her eyes as Buffy let go and stepped back looking puzzled.

"Dawnie...something's wrong."

She can sense me? asked Ora.

Buffy's head tilted to the side as if she heard something in the distance.

"What's going on?" demanded Buffy.

'What do I do Ora?' asked Dawn.

We need to warn them all, whoever it was that attacked us probably know where you live Dawn.

"Um...so Buffy, we need to talk about some things that happened to me."

Buffy studied Dawn's face for a long moment, 'What is going on? My slayer sense is saying somethings wrong, did you sleep with a demon? Oh, god please tell me you didn't sleep with Spike!"

"Buffy! No, I didn't sleep with Spike!" Dawn stated while frowning at Buffy.

Dawn's eye's flashed golden as Ora took control, "_Greeting's Buffy, I am Ora of the Tok'ra_."

Buffy's eyes went wide and she took a step backwards before her fists came up, 'What have you done to my sister? Oh god, Don't worry dawn, Giles will find a way to get you un possessed."

The bathroom door flew open and Xander stepped out wearing a towel hair still dripping water on the floor, 'What the hell is going on?"

"Something is wrong with Dawn, I think shes possessed by a ghost or something. Call giles quick, I'll hold her here." warned Buffy.

Xander's eyes narrowed, "Something bad? And what do you mean possessed?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Right here guys, just picked up a hitchhiker. And Ora's not a ghost Buffy."

Buffy continued to glare suspiciously at Dawn, "Don't try anything, whoever you are, Xander call Giles now! What are you doing just standing there in a towel?"

oOoOoOo

"Fascinating and you share Dawn's body?" asked Giles as he peered at Dawn.

"_My people require a host with whom we share a mutually beneficial symbiotic relationship. I can heal Dawn of almost any injury and she is physically stronger_," explained Ora.

So its not a possession then. Giles flatly stated while turning toward Buffy with a glare.

"How strong are we talking here?" asked Buffy sheepishly.

"Buffy, we will talk about your habit of jumping to the wrong conclusions later." Giles stated firmly.

Ora looked around before smirking at Xander. Stalking over she reached to poke him in the chest, "Make me move my finger."

Xander did try, "Wow she's almost as hard a pointer as you Buffy. And I so want to do a pull my finger joke right now."

" Zander be serious, Well we can test your strength later," said Giles as he hid a sigh. "You said that you have some concerns about both your and our safety."

Dawn nodded and explained what had happened at Stargate Command.

"So you think they'll come after you? The military I mean." asked Xander whose good natured expression was absent altogether in the face of what he had heard.

"_I believe that they will_," replied Ora. "_I am no expert on Tau'ri politics but the Tok'ra is well aware of the group called the NID. They are not afraid to break your people's laws_."

"What about these Stargate people, can't they help?" asked Xander.

"_I am concerned that we were attacked at Stargate Command, if there is a traitor..."_Ora trailed off.

"Well we can certainly investigate some ways to help you...um help you both," said Giles. "May I ask how exactly this teleporting ability works? It could be useful if Glory comes after you again."

Dawn shrugged, "I'm not sure, the first time I was panicking. I just wanted to escape."

Giles was about to ask another question when the door flew open and Spike breezed into the room followed by Joyce.

Spike whispered, "Little Bit," before he was shouldered aside by Joyce.

"Dawn, thank god, you're safe. Buffy said you disappeared." Joyce pulled Dawn in to hug, but paused when she felt Dawn stiffening. 'What's the matter? Are you hurt? Oh god, please don't tell me your pregnant."

"I'm fine Joyce, and why does everyone think that I'm sleeping around?" replied Dawn as she struggled to stay calm. Ora remained quiet letting her host work through her emotional turmoil.

Joyce looked taken back at Dawn's use of her first name, "Dawnie?"

Dawn stepped back feeling overwhelmed, she wasn't going to breakdown and give Buffy the satisfaction. "I'm not your daughter Joyce, nor am I Buffy's sister. I'm not even a real person. She made that quite clear before I left."

Don't say anything you will regret, warned Ora as an angry looking Buffy stepped forward.

Dawn ignored the symbiote, "I've given you the warning about the military. I hope you take the warning to heart, coming from someone thats evil, I'm so out of here." Dawn concentrated trying to find her power before she saw her hands outlined in green.

"Dawn wait..." began Joyce as the teenager disappeared in a green flash.

Buffy moved to grab Dawn but with a flash of green light she disappeared. With a inarticulate scream of frustration and fear Buffy swung around to face her watcher, "How do we find her?"

oOoOoOo


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Thanks reviewers for all your great feedback Timdraco and I are taking onboard your input.

Thanks must go to Tim (Timdraco) who has worked long and hard to fine tune and frankly make this story better. His advice and suggestions are the factors that have given this story a semblance of BtVS accuracy and I am very grateful for his input.

Oh and it was remiss of me to not thank XRaiderV1 (who beta's just about everything else I write) for steering me in Timdraco's direction.

_Last Time:_

_Dawn stepped back feeling overwhelmed, she wasn't going to breakdown and give Buffy the satisfaction. "I'm not your daughter Joyce, nor am I Buffy's sister. I'm not even a real person. She made that quite clear before I left."_

_'Don't say anything you will regret, warned Ora as an angry looking Buffy stepped forward._

_Dawn ignored the symbiote, "I've given you the warning about the military. I hope you take the warning to heart, coming from someone thats evil, I'm so out of here." Dawn concentrated trying to find her power before she saw her hands outlined in green._

_"Dawn wait..." began Joyce as the teenager disappeared in a green flash._

_Buffy moved to grab Dawn but with a flash of green light she disappeared. With a inarticulate scream of frustration and fear Buffy swung around to face her watcher, "How do we find her?"_

**Chapter 7**

What are you doing Dawn?' demanded Ora.

"I'm leaving, nothing has changed." replied Dawn as she grabbed an armful of clothes and stuffed them into a duffel bag. You know why. Dawn calmly stated.

'Do I? You may tell yourself that you are doing this for some other reason, but the reality is that you are feeling betrayed by events, and by your family.

'By Buffy, not just her but my so called family itself. Not events and now she trust's me even less! How can I trust her with her thinking I'm evil!

With tears sliding down her cheeks Dawn shook her head, "I can't stay here...it's not real, I'm not real."

'You need to give them a chance to explain, perhaps she just think your powers come from evil not you yourself. insisted Ora.

"No I don't, I heard what she said to Willow. It was perfectly clear that was what she felt." said Dawn as she slammed her hand against the mirror, shattering it.

"Ouch."

'Dawn, please calm yourself. Hurting yourself will not help you in this situation.'Ora spoke soothingly in her mind.

Dawn collapsed on to her bed and cried while hugging her blanket tightly.

"Dawnie?" Buffy stood in the doorway breathing heavily. Her eyes narrowed as she took in the drying blood from Dawn's hand and how she clutched at her blanket.. "What did you do?"

Ora did something she did not want to do, and took control, "I have taken control for the moment. Dawn is very upset. You two need to talk, now. Dawn heard you and Willow talking and she now fears that she is not wanted here. She believes that you think that she is evil. I suggested to her that it is her powers you think are evil not her. I too am affected by her distress."

"Oh Dawn...I love you, you're my sister, and you're not evil. And I don't think your powers are evil either. "

'No, I'm not, i am not real. You called me evil, How can I be your sister?' insisted Dawn as she tried to retreat in to her mind and leave Ora in control.

'Dawn you need to do this, counselled Ora as she release control back to Dawn.

"No I'm not, I don't want to deal with someone who says mean things like that." Dawn said aloud.

"Yes you are," Buffy stepped forward and took Dawn's hand. "It's blood. It's Summers blood. It's just like mine. It doesn't matter where you came from, or-or how you got here. You are my sister. There's no way you could annoy me so much if you weren't. And I don't think you're evil at all."

"I'm not….." whispered Dawn.

"I'm so sorry you heard us talking Dawn, I was so frustrated and angry at what was happening, but none of that is your fault."

"Buffy, Dawn?"

Both girls turned to see Joyce standing in the open doorway leading from the hallway..

"Dawn your hand, let me have a look and then young lady, you are going to explain just what you were thinking!" And as she walked into the room she turned towards Buffy with a sharp look, "I would also like to know why Dawn thinks that she is evil, and not real young lady? We are gonna have a long talk, as a family and you two are going to act like the sisters you are. Not spoiled brats." Joyce slowly sat on the bed and quickly hugged both of them to her tightly.

oOoOo

**0330 hrs Sunnydale, California, U.S.A.**

In the darkness outside the Summers residence, two black vans with tinted windows slowly pulled up to the front of the house.

"Go, go."

Six men in black military gear moved quickly into a standard assault position.

"_This is post one, Infra-red shows six heat signatures, no police activity at this time_."

"Acknowledged."

"_Mission confirmed, neutralize the others and capture the target. She is to be taken alive_ and unharmed. Use of lethal force is authorized for any opposition. But target must be taken alive and unharmed. If the target is harmed you will all be sent to do latrine duty in Alaska."

The far from happy team leader of the squad, was a veteran of Delta Force, before he was recruited by the NID. The mission was laid out far too quickly and was only limited to reconnaissance. For god sakes they didn't even have a floor plan. The target was verified but the others were an unknown factor with only limited intelligence briefs available to his team, before they were deployed. Still orders were orders and the NID could not risk a symbiote being free on Earth. With hand signals, he ordered his men forward as they drew their Zat's. He still didn't trust the alien tech, but with this target higher command wanted her alive and unhurt, so bean bag guns and tasers were out.

One of his men swept forward carrying a Police battering ram, quickly positioning it at the door.

"Go, we have a Go!" ordered the team leader.

CRASH

The locked door was swept open with a hail of splinters and the strike team entered past the point man of the assault squad who was letting the ram fall to the ground. It would be used later to throw off the scent of any investigating team, and hopefully point towards the police as suspects, Sunnydale P.D. made great scapegoats as they were worthless anyway. I mean he was blackops and even the dumbest soldier would be able to tell that something was wrong in this town, all the deaths from gangs on P.C.P, yeah right, he could come up with something better in his sleep.

As planned, the four of the team went up the stairs…a yell followed by the sound of a Zat firing showed that their entry had not gone as planned. One of his team was hurled quite forcefully down the stairs to crash in to the far wall. He barely had time to turn, before a second man was hurled down the stairs impacting the first man. His body was followed by a short blond haired blur. If he didn't know that comics were not real, he would have thought it was the Flash.

He raised his Zat quickly, as another of his men was tossed aside. He fired off a shot from the hip, only for the teenager in pink pyjamas to seemingly shrug off the hit. Wide eyed he tried to get off another shot but it was too late.

Buffy felt her muscles tense as the lightning hit her but quickly recovered throwing herself at the figure in black taking him down with a kick to his solar plexus. The last man standing managed a short scream before Buffy knocked him out with extreme prejudice.

Moving to the shattered door she saw two cars, no black vans speeding down the street. And of course no one else was even looking towards her house as Sunnydale syndrome strikes again. Any other town you would have onlookers gawping at the scene but here in good old Sunnyhell, the police probably won't even come till tomorrow, and only for a noise complaint.

oOoOo

**Stargate Command SGC – Conference Room**

"So we are positive that this symbiote was this Ora?" Jack stated firmly. "I mean she's not a Goa'uld in disguise?"

"Yes Jack, we are quite sure as the Tel'Tak was the one she left in, and the crystals were those she was reported to have obtained," replied Jacob.

"Well that is one less thing to worry about," replied General Hammond. "We do still have a Tok'ra on the run, somewhere on Earth. Have the two NID agents we caught had anything else to say Colonel?"

"They are refusing to answer any questions after telling me that they were carrying out valid, lawful orders." Jack's tone left little doubt that he didn't buy the agent's explanation.

Hammond knew why Jack doubted them, but the question was did they really think the orders were from a lawful higher command. He would need to speak to his superiors on that one. Turning to Carter he addressed the next question to her, "What about Miss Summers, do you have any idea what technology she used to escape? And can it be re-purposed for Stargate command?"

"No sir, although from what we can determine, she opened a micro-wormhole with no technology present. I must stress that at this time, that is our best guess as opposed to a definite answer. However she did it, the readings are clear on only one thing, the effect appears to have been biological rather than technological. I mean we need a Stargate just to do what she did." Sam explained with a slightly pained look toward General Hammond.

"So we've got what, a teenage teleporter? I'm locking my doors and windows at night and booby trapping my underwear if so." asked Jack, his doubt clear in the tone of his voice.

Carter winced at Jack being so infantile, "We don't know what we have sir, but there has to be a valid scientific explanation. So Jack I'm sure your underwear is safe."

Jack tuned to Jacob, "Queens can't usually teleport can they? I mean were not living in a tv show or comic book."

"No, no they can't," replied Jacob.

"So…what now?" asked Jack. "Should we be going after Miss Summers? Because I don't know about you, but I'm not real keen to leave this to the NID."

"I suspect that I'll soon be receiving orders to do just that," warned Hammond.

"All the more reasons for us to get moving, and hopefully before anything bad happens" said Jack.

Boy if he only knew how prophetic those words where.

oOoOo

"What the hell do we do with this lot?" complained Buffy, as she considered the men tied up in her basement. In the morning light the men looked rather battered and worse for wear.

Xander frowned, "They were after the Dawnster I say we leave them outside after dark with a free food sign taped to them."

Willow frowned as she studied the odd guns the men had been carrying, "I've never seen anything quite like these before...I mean they are sort of like the tasers the Initiative used to zap demons and vamps, but better built. I don't recognize the metals used to build them either."

"They are called Zat'nik'tel," said Dawn as she walked down the stairs followed by Joyce and Tara. "A hand weapon that can stun or kill, think real life phasers."

Willow paled and quickly put the Zat'nik'tel down carefully on the table.

"Where would they get them? I mean phasers from star trek would have to be from super advanced demons, but i don't think the military has access to those sources. " asked Xander.

_"I suspect that these men are with the NID, the same people that tried to capture us at the SGC_," said Ora whose voice caused a lot of looks back and forth between the others in the room. "_There are very few people outside of the SGC who would have access to such technology_. And no Xander it is alien tech, not demons."

Buffy glared at the unconscious men, "Who exactly are the N E D? It sounds like a type of purse brand I would get from New York."

Dawn rolled her eyes as she took over from Ora, "The N I D, are uber bad, initiative like people who think anything like me is theirs to go all alien autopsy on. And no Xander they would not buy me dinner first."

"So not going to happen," said Buffy as Xander pouted.

"Are we safe here?" asked Joyce who was still watching Dawn with a great deal of motherly concern.

"I..." began Dawn, before they all heard a sharp knock on the door.

Buffy squared her shoulders and quickly headed toward the front of the house, "I'll go answer the door, keep Dawn safe."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Thanks reviewers for all your great feedback Timdraco and I are taking onboard your input.

Thanks must go to Tim (Timdraco) who has worked long and hard to fine tune and frankly make this story better. His advice and suggestions are the factors that have given this story a semblance of BtVS accuracy and I am very grateful for his input.

Oh and it was remiss of me to not thank XRaiderV1 (who beta's just about everything else I write) for steering me in Timdraco's direction.

_Last Time_

_Dawn rolled her eyes as she took over from Ora, "The N I D, are uber bad, initiative like people who think anything like me is theirs to go all alien autopsy on. And no Xander they would not buy me dinner first."_

"_So not going to happen," said Buffy as Xander pouted._

"_Are we safe here?" asked Joyce who was still watching Dawn with a great deal of motherly concern._

"_I..." began Dawn, before they all heard a sharp knock on the door._

_Buffy squared her shoulders and quickly headed toward the front of the house, "I'll go answer the door, keep Dawn safe."_

oOoOo

**Chapter 8**

Colonel Jack O'Neill watched as Samantha Carter and Teal'c disappear toward the rear of the house before considered the broken screen door and the damage done to the wooden door. He hesitated before knocking, "We may already be too late."

Daniel looked around noting that nothing else looked out of place.

The damaged door swung open to reveal a petite young blonde, "Can I help you? And if you're trying to find the military base, it's outside the city limits."

Jack noticed that the woman's hand was out of sight as he cleared his throat, "Good morning my name is Jack O'Neill, Colonel Jack O'Neill United States Air Force. As you could probably tell from the uniform. I was wondering if we could talk about your sister Dawn. And no, we are not looking for directions."

The blonde's eyes narrowed, "Why do you need to speak to Dawn?"

Jack's danger sense was really going off as the small blonde glared up at him, "We believe that she may be in danger."

"Geez you think?"

"What happened?" asked Jack.

"Like I'd tell you, how about you walk away Sergeant before I..."

CRASH

Jack tried to move closer to see what was happening and what the noise was, when he found himself pinned to the wall by the blond whose hidden hand appeared holding a very real and very lethal crossbow which was unwaveringly pointed between Daniel's eyes.

"Hold on...we're friends," said Daniel as he raised his hands to show he wasn't reaching for a weapon.

The blondes grip didn't waver as she called out, " I am not sure you are my friends, Will's?"

"Two out trying to come in the back way, they're dealt with," called a female voice.

Jack winced as he was efficiently patted down with military precision and then disarmed, "Right you two, inside but no funny business. Unless you want me to unman what makes you a man."

Daniel cautiously approached only to find himself disarmed and thrust into the house at crossbow point.

Jack just had to ask "so crossbow huh, hows that working for you? you a big hunter?" Buffy calmly stated it works fine and the kind of hunting i do would give you nightmares."

As soon as they walked in to what appeared to be the lounge room he was confronted by two teenagers pointing Zat's at them.

"Don't try anything or I'll have my friends zap you with these funny looking tasers," warned the blonde.

Jack's eyes narrowed, "That's a Zat and could you point them somewhere else, they're dangerous. Plus you could poke your eye out kiddos. Where are the rest of my team?"

"Right so what do you want?" asked the blonde, ignoring Jack's question.

"As I said we are looking for Dawn Summers because she may be in danger," explained Daniel.

"Really, from the alphabet soup people armed with zap pistols? Right pull the other one, its got stakes on it."

Jack tried to puzzle that one out. "Err if you mean the NID then yes. And stakes?"

"Why?" asked the redhead who was covering Daniel.

"That's classified I'm...ow..oh come on now really," Jack felt his feet leave the ground as the blonde picked him up and pinned him against the wall. "Sheesh someone eats their weeties."

"Why are you after my sister?"

"Buffy, please don't do that. They are the good guys."

Jack turned his head quickly at the familiar voice to see Dawn Summers entering the room followed by a blond woman.

oOoOo

"Oh for Pete's sake...look can we skip the dramatic threats. We get it, you are all pissed at the military," complained Jack as he glared right back at the crossbow wielding blonde he assumed was Buffy Summers. Either that or Wonder Women with a crossbow.

Dawn's eyes glowed for a moment as Ora took control, "_And I believe that we have the right to be questioning the motivations of the Tau'ri after we were nearly abducted out of the SGC itself by what seemed to be its own soldiers_."

Before Jack or Daniel could answer, Teal'c and Sam we're walked into the room by another blonde.

"Sam, Murray you two alright?" asked Jack.

Sam who looked a bit shellshocked nodded quickly, as did Teal'c though he was more calm..

Buffy stared at the Wicca, "Tara?"

"They're f-fine Buffy, I t-took their weapons."

Ora cleared her throat, "_We have a black ops NID strike team unconscious in the cellar Colonel O'Neill. My host and I are unwilling to leave our family to face attack from other elements of the American government_. I have to wonder if I should have taken my data to another country from the response my host and I have gotten. I am sure the Russians would be interested, after all they once had their own gate program."

Jack looked around the room as he tried to formulate an answer; "I don't..." he trailed off as Joyce Summer's collapsed to the floor bonelessly.

oOoOo

Dawn looked on, her fear growing as Joyce failed respond to Tara's attempts to revive her.

'Dawn, SGC has our hand device we could use it to heal your mother.

Dawn spun to face Jack, "Colonel O'Neill, where is our hand device?"

Sam Carter cleared her throat, "It is locked in my lab safe, behind the mountains security force. I'm sorry.."

Dawn stepped forward and grabbed Carter's arm, "We'll be back in a second."

The teenager concentrated and there was a green glow that slowly built up into a flash of light that blinded everyone.

oOoOo

**SGC – Medical Bay 2 (Isolation room)**

Sam stumbled as she landed with Dawn still holding tightly to her arm.

"Go and get it," ordered Dawn who was looking pale and worried.

"Wait a minute, you just bypassed the mountains security! I can't just..."

"She's my mother, please she could be dying." replied Dawn.

"Sam," Doctor Fraser stood in the doorway staring at the in shock at the unexpected visitors. "Miss Summers?

Sam looked at the teenage Tok'ra before nodding, "It's a medical emergency Janet. A life is at risk if we don't hurry."

"What happened?"

"My mother collapsed...she had brain surgery not that long ago...brain tumours." explained a worried Dawn as tears started to slowly trickle down her cheeks.

Doctor Fraiser nodded and rushed over to a cabinet, unlocking it and removing supplies, "It could be serious Sam. It sounds like something I should look at, I should come with you both, to try to stabilize her."

Sam rushed out the door, calling for a SF to meet her as she went.

"Miss Summers, Dawn, please hold this bag open."

Dawn numbly did so as Ora tried to calm and reassure her as the Doctor packed medical supplies in.

"Here you go," said Sam as she quickly passed the hand device over. "Do you need to..."

Dawn reached out and grabbed the Doctors hand, as once before the expected green flash happened.

oOoOo

Doctor Fraiser gently pushed past the group of people kneeling by a middle aged blonde woman lying on the floor. Behind her Dawn was pulling the healing device onto her wrist.

'Relax and concentrate Dawn, we can do this, all it takes is concentration.' Ora quickly instructed Dawn taking her through what she needed to do.

As she worked and Doctor Frazer monitored Joyce, the Scooby's and SG1 watched on with concern.

oOoOo

I think that is enough, Ora explained to Dawn. 'The Doctor will have better facilities to judge what else is needed. And you want to conserve your energy in case more healing is needed later.

"Will she be safe, will we be safe at the SGC? I am not too thrilled about taking her to the mountains medical area with what already happened. " Dawn asked privately to her symbiote..

'We will be on guard this time, plus Buffy and others would be good guardians. And I'm sure after what happened, there will be more guards this time. Ora calmly replied.

Dawn wasn't happy with that response, but had to agree with Ora. 'I can manage until Mom...Joyce is better.'

"Buffy, take Mom's hand. Doctor Fraser, please take Buffy's. Tara, Willow, Xander take mine."

"You sure you can manage us all Dawnster? I mean its kinda early for an orgy." asked Xander.

"Yep I'm portal girl, hold on. And if you don't wanna be hit, don't joke around."

There was a larger flash of green light and the room was empty of everyone except the remaining members of the stargate team.

Jack looked around the deserted lounge room, "So you think she's coming back? And I wonder if they get HBO, or premium sports channels. I am sure theres a game on somewhere." As he headed toward the TV.

"I don't think we have time to watch TV Jack. You know the quests in the basement?" Daniel calmly stated.

Teal'c shrugged with a look of disinterest and after a few moments Jack shook it off and moved to deal with the NID agents in the basement while looking fondly towards the TV. "This sucks, figures the NID would wreck a good chance to watch a game or two. I could be fishing right now, but nooooooo they just have to ruin everything. Daniel just sighed knowing that Jack would be Jack. Oh well, he still had a good book or two back at the base and he was sure that with both Jack and General Hammond on the warpath he would have time to finish them.

oOoOo


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Thanks reviewers for all your great feedback Timdraco and I are taking onboard your input.

Oh and Timdraco has an Omake at the end of this chapter so enjoy.

_Last Time_

_Teal'c shrugged with a look of disinterest and after a few moments Jack shook it off and moved to deal with the NID agents in the basement while looking fondly towards the TV. _

"_This sucks, figures the NID would wreck a good chance to watch a game or two. I could be fishing right now, but nooooooo they just have to ruin everything. _

_Daniel just sighed knowing that Jack would be Jack. Oh well, he still had a good book or two back at the base and he was sure that with both Jack and General Hammond on the warpath he would have time to finish them._

oOoOo

**Chapter 9**

**Stargate Command – General Hammonds Office, Colorado**

"I understand from what the base medical unit is telling me, that your mother will be fine Miss Summers."

Dawn considered the older man who stood before her. He didn't look like a senior air force officer; he looked like someone's grandfather, or someone's favourite uncle.

"Thank you, I….um sorry for all the trouble. I know I kinda bypassed your security."

General Hammond waved away the apology with a smile, "I think that given the circumstances your response was understandable. Though the security is in place for a reason. Please take a seat Miss Summers there are a few things we need to discuss. Oh and Ora, that extends to you as well. I want to hear both of your opinions on what has happened."

Dawn sat as Ora took over for a moment, "_Thank_ _you, General Hammond_."

"I wanted to talk to you before we brought everyone in, firstly to apologise, but also because of the rather unique circumstances surrounding your situation. You are an American citizen, an underage American citizen that has been thrust into a very dangerous situation. I mean no offense to you Ora or to the Tok'ra as a whole, but I have to say I am less than thrilled to see you caught in the middle of an interstellar war. Having a teenager involved is bad for PR and security, not to mention morale."

He's a good man Dawn, he does not lie to us.' offered Ora. The offer is still there for me to take another host.

No way Ora, we are in this together, where else can I go? Besides, you're my best friend right now. I need you. Dawn was getting a bit upset over the idea of losing Ora. She was the only stable thing in her life right now and she knew she need that stability or she would go crazy. She did not want to do something stupid.

Back to your family Dawn. And I consider you a friend as well. Ora calmly told dawn, trying to calm her down.

They are not my family Ora. I know you know that.

Biology does not define family. Ora stated firmly.

"Are you alright Miss Summers?" asked General Hammond with a look of gentle concern.

Dawn realised it must have looked odd. If it was anyone else, people would think I was crazy just zoning out all the time.

"Sorry internal discussion."

The general smiled, "Of course, I wanted to offer you whatever help we can regardless of what you choose. I have the backing of the full U.S. Military, so you will be safe."

"Thank you Sir."

The General gave her another gentle smile, "Now are you ready for this?"

Dawn nodded and the general touched a button on his desk, "Send them in Private."

The door opened and a middle aged man walked in….'Jacob and Selmak. Ora supplied Dawn with the host and symbiotes names.

Jacob smiled, "Hello Dawn and good to see you safe Ora," His head dipped and his eyes flashed gold. "_We had feared you lost my friend_."

Dawn let Ora take the lead, "_Dawn saved me_."

"_I will contact our base and see if we can arrange for a new host_," said Selmak.

Dawn retook control, "No thanks Selmak, I'm happy as Ora's host."

"_The Tok'ra don't take children as hosts_, it is immoral and wrong. Not to mention the hormonal balance a child has, will have unknown effects on both symbiote and host." argued Selmak.

Dawn bristled as she sensed Ora groan, "A, so not a child and B, it's not your call it's my body and I'll decide if I want to share it. And god you sound like someone who got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

General Hammond the father and grandfather of teenage girls could sense an explosion coming and tried to head it off, "We know you are not a child Dawn but neither are you an adult by either our or the Tok'ra standards. Selmak, there has other data stated from multiple sources that there are more factors here than just Miss Summers age."

"George?"

"Doctor Frasier's tests have shown some irregularities and….well her ability to teleport. Its enough to give a sane person nightmares, that ability in the Goa'uld hands gives me chills."

"Wait hang on, what was the matter with my tests? There's nothing wrong with me, Ora would have told me." demanded Dawn.

General Hammond held up a hand, "I think we need Dawn's mother to be here for this."

oOoOo

Buffy unhappily eyed the Air Force personnel that surrounded her and her family as she sat beside her Mom's bed waiting for the doctor. This was starting to feel an awful lot like the initiative, what with the underground base, soldier boys and the secrets. Not to mention the weird tasers. Nothing says 'friendly' undercover operations like being zapped with a taser. .

"Miss Summers, have you got a moment?"

Buffy turned to see the Doctor holding a chart.

"How's my mom? Don't tell me the cancer came back."

Doctor Frasier smiled, "Recovering nicely, she was suffering from the effects of a minor aneurysm and from what I can see there was a larger one forming, that could have been fatal had it gone undetected any longer. But don't worry, we have state of the art equipment and nipped it in the bud."

"So the headaches…"

"All symptoms; the good news is that she will make a complete recovery. We are professionals here and do good work."

Buffy felt her muscles go slack for a moment, as relief coursed through her before she looked the Doctor straight in the eyes, "Thank you."

Janet Frasier smiled, "You should thank Dawn and Ora, they saved her life. I wish I could use that teleporting ability, it would help out so much with medical matters."

Buffy flinched, "I will."

Janet saw the reaction, "Buffy are you okay? If you have a headache I have some medicine that could help." While slowly pulling out a needle.

Buffy shuddered as tears appeared in her eyes, "I…I drove her away…my fault. "

Janet slowly put the needle down then knelt down and pulled Buffy in to hug. "It will be ok"

"B-Buffy?"

Buffy's looked to see Joyce staring at her.

oOoOo

Joyce waved away the Doctor, "Where is Dawn now? I want to talk to my daughter."

Janet recognised that she would probably have to answer a few questions before Joyce would let her treatment continue. That would be all she needed, a protective mother on the warpath. Kinda like Jack on a bad day.

"Meeting with General Hammond and a representative of the Tok'ra,"

"Ora's people?" asked Joyce.

Buffy twitched again.

Janet nodded as she discreetly watched Buffy's reaction. "I've let General Hammond know that you are awake, I sent a guard to tell them so I expect that she'll be back shortly."

"Where are my friends?" Buffy couldn't remember when they had left which was adding to her concerns and stress. God she needed a chocolate bar or an espresso stat. When this was all over she was heading to the mall and maxing out her credit cards. A good shopping trip would make everything better. Just thinking of all the shoes she would buy made her feel a little better already.

Janet smiled reassuringly, "Captain Carter took them to the commissary to get something to eat while you were waiting. I'd expect that they would be back soon. Actually speak of the devil."

"Mrs Summers!" Xander appeared in the doorway chewing on something while flanked by Willow and Tara. "They had Twinkies and blue jello!"

After hugs had been exchanged and Doctor Fraser repeated her good news, the door opened again.

Dawn blinked as Joyce spotted her and she hesitantly stepped forward, only for her mother to pull her into a hug, "Oh my little pumpkin belly. Don't worry, momma here will make it all better."

Eventually Joyce released her and Dawn slowly stepped back.

From the doorway General Hammond cleared his throat, "I don't want to interrupt but there are a couple of things that we need to discuss. We have a few NDA's that need to be filled out."

Dawn nodded, "This is General Hammond, he kind of runs the place and Buffy don't worry, he's no Maggie Walsh and that's Selmak, he's a Tok'ra like me and Captain Carter's Dad. Don't worry there the good guys."

"Doctor is Missus Summers able to sit in on a conference? Do you need to bring any special equipment to treat her?" asked Hammond. Janet Frasier shook her head, "She will be fine long as she takes it easy."

oOoOo

**SGC Conference Room**

After nearly two hours of signing NDA's and explanations, it was obvious to every person in the room that Joyce Summers was not a happy camper, "So let me get this straight Dawn is now a host to Ora who, for some unknown reason is changing into a Tok'ra queen. Does that mean she has to marry the king of the Tok'ra?" Xander quickly tried to scrunch down on the chair he was sitting on to make a smaller target. He knew this was gonna be bad.

"That is what we think is happening based on Dawn and Ora's results," clarified Doctor Fraiser. "I'm not sure when exactly or indeed if the process will finish. And I don't think the Tok'ra have kings."

"And if you are right, what then? How does this impact my baby's life. She's not even an adult yet! And now she's involved in a war! No daughter of mine should be involved in a war!" demanded Joyce. Buffy wince at that statement went unnoticed.

"That has yet to be decided. If Ora and Dawn do become a breeding queen then that would be of vital importance to my people. As I explained we are at war with the Goa'uld a war, where every Tok'ra death diminishes us because our numbers dwindle, if we were to once more have a Tok'ra queen, it would dramatically change our prospects. It could very well mean saving the Tok'ra race as a whole."

"And what would it mean for Dawn? She's not even dating right now!"

"A queen would be our most valuable asset."

Joyce glared at Jacob, "As what, an incubator?

"_As a future leader of our people_," replied Selmak. "_And one of those charged with helping our allies here on earth_. I'm sure we could come to an agreement that would make everyone happy."

Joyce continued to glare at the Tok'ra as General Hammond cleared his throat, "I think we need to consider our options here. Doctor in your opinion, if Ora were to change hosts would the symbiotes changes continue? It would not harm dawn or Ora would it?"

Fraser shook her head, "I don't know Sir, but if I had to make a guess I would say no. We just don't yet know if Dawn's odd abilities have played a part in this, but logic tells us that it's likely. I don't think either would be hurt, but theres not enough data to tell right now."

"_Is there any clue in her medical data telling us how she can do what she does_? If this ability could be copied, it would greatly help the Tok'ra race." asked Selmak.

"Not that we have identified."

"Missus…Joyce can you shed any light on this?" asked Hammond.

Joyce didn't know how to answer that as she tried to hide the fact that she was getting increasingly angry that they were talking about her little girl as if she would be a pregnant queen, not even taking in the fact that she was still a teenager. Buffy had warned her about the military and its failed attempt to control the supernatural. Giles had been clear that secrecy was one of the slayers defences. Would they force her baby to just pop out new Tok'ra, just so that they would have a new weapon?

Hammond considered the woman, no the mother seated opposite him, "Would it have anything to do with how the NID strike team came to be tied up in your basement? Jack has radioed me and told me they have been taken cared of. They won't get out of the military detention centre they have been sent to. You don't have to worry about that happening again. We are on guard now, and can increase your security."

"That was Buffy, not my Dawn, she's the slayer," protested Joyce before she froze looking horrified. Oh no she just gave up her daughter to the military! God, It had to be the medicine she was on making her spill secrets.

"I think I'll need more than that, what is the slayer?" replied Hammond.

"You leave Buffy alone, and leave her friends alone," demanded Joyce.

Before Hammond could reply an Airman entered and quietly passed on a message. The remaining members of Stargate Commands best gate team had arrived and were on their way down. He looked across the table and saw the growing anger and fear on Joyce's face and felt a wave of distaste and shame for pushing the woman, a woman recovering from nearly losing her life and her daughters. Why couldn't he have retired and let Jack take over when he had the chance. Jack would have had to deal with this and all the paperwork involved. He need an antacid just thinking about it. Would have served Jack right with all the crap he pulled in the past. God, he hated paperwork.

oOoOoOo

_**Omake by Tim. What if Jack had been in the room?**_

Joyce glared at Jacob, "As what, an incubator?" "Sure I could see that happening just fine, Lay one Tok'ra, pass it around; soon the Tok'ra would rule the Universe!" Jack stated with humour.

"Jack! This is no joking matter!" General Hammond quickly and sternly told Jack.

"That was Buffy, not my Dawn, she's the slayer," protested Joyce before she froze looking horrified.

"I think I'll need more than that, what is the slayer?" replied Hammond.

Jack mumbled "I know that band, funny you would think that girl would be too short to be in a rock band."

"You leave Buffy alone, and leave her friends alone," demanded Joyce.

Buffy quickly glared at Jack, she had overheard the comment and wished she could punch Jack right in the nose. Punching jerks always made her feel better! It was better than shopping! And she wasn't short, she was still growing! She had just eaten a box of donuts. The only reason she would have to eat that much, was because of height! "hmmm, wonder if that means the Slayer group will be having a reunion tour? Though with that girl they would have to have platform boots for her to match the others height." Jack mumbled again.

oOoOo


	10. Chapter 10

**Dawn of the Tok'ra**

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Thanks must go to Tim who has worked long and hard to fine tune this story. His advice and suggestions have made this story a hell of a lot better than it would have been without his input. In fact look out for his Omake's as the story progresses.

_Last Time:_

"_You leave Buffy alone, and leave her friends alone," demanded Joyce._

_Buffy quickly glared at Jack, she had overheard the comment and wished she could punch Jack right in the nose. Punching jerks always made her feel better! It was better than shopping! And she wasn't short, she was still growing! She had just ate a box of donuts. The only reason she would have to eat that much, was because of height! "hmmm, wonder if that means the Slayer group will be having a reunion tour? Though with that girl they would have to have platform boots for her to match the others height." Jack mumbled again._

oOoOo

**Chapter 10**

Jack O'Neill was not in a very good mood as he made his way to sick bay. Military aircraft were not built for comfort. The seats where always hard and played merry hell with his bad knees. Worse there was no stewardess to get food and drinks from, not even a movie to entertain people with. He really wished he was down at the lake fishing at the moment. Pushing open the door, he immediately spotted the group of teenagers and changed direction to walk toward the short blonde.

"Hey, we would have appreciated a lift back to the base, flying on the military's dime is very uncomfortable." complained O'Neill as she turned her head to look at him.

"Maybe you should try to get on the mile high club then," snarked Xander from the corner of the table everyone was sitting at.

Buffy glared at the older man, "Yeah well I'd appreciate the military leaving us alone, I would have thought you'd have learned to keep your stupid army boys out of it after your last little adventure in Sunnydale. You would think the death toll would have helped."

Jack glared right back, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Sure you don't," replied Buffy "Adam ringing any bells? How about HST's or Maggie 'mad professor' Walsh? You know the initiative project?" Buffy's tone made it clear that she wasn't expecting an answer.

"Don't have a clue. Maybe you can explain how you managed to have a NID team tied up in your basement. Regardless of their motives they were Federal...urk." Jack suddenly found himself once again pinned to the wall by the small blonde, her hand around his throat. Seriously, he wanted to eat whatever cereal she was eating in the mornings.

"You and your Initiative wannabe crew went after my sister, my younger sister, you're lucky I didn't tear their heads off, or make you into a women the hard way." hissed Buffy.

"Buffy no!" exclaimed Willow. She knew aggravating the military would not end well.

Two SF's had their side arms out as they moved toward Buffy, "Please miss, guest or not, release him."

Teal'c was also moving toward his teammate, but with appropriate caution. He had seen the one called Buffy move and she was fast and strong; too strong for a Tau'ri of her size, she would have made an excellent mate if he had been looking for a wife..

"I think everyone needs to calm down," said Daniel from the doorway doing his job as the peacemaker of the team.

Buffy took a deep breath and let O'Neill drop. She really did not like him.

O'Neill waved away the SF's as Teal'c moved to stand by his teammate. They both holstered their pistols and slowly move back to their standard guard positions.

Buffy continued to glare at O'Neill, until she became aware of Teal'c presence. The tall buff black man was giving her a very weird vibe...in fact it was very similar to Dawn's new tenant. Even though he was a hunk of salty goodness, so with her usual tact, she asked; "What are you? Because you are really giving me the wiggins."

oOoOo

"What precisely is a slayer?" asked Hammond.

Joyce glared at the older man but didn't say anything. She knew she had already said too much as it was.

Hammond tried to hide his sigh, " Please look at it from my point of view. I'm not your enemy Joyce, but I need to understand what is happening here. I need the facts. Hard data so I can work a plan out."

Joyce didn't respond and Hammond glanced over at who shook her head slightly. "Very well Missus Summers. I think perhaps a break may be needed. Doctor will you please escort your patient back to bed."

Once Joyce was wheeled out and the door had closed General George Hammond sat back and tried to work out what exactly had just happened and how to proceed. God forbid all the paperwork that would be needed to make his superiors happy with this situation.

oOoOo

Hammond cleared his throat as his best team, SG1 took their seats at the table, "So opinions? Ideas, complaints?"

"They are hiding something, protecting something or someone. They really don't like the military at all. It's as if they had run ins with black ops members in the past." said Carter.

"Something besides one of them being a teenage Tok'ra?" Daniel asked as he looked around the table.

Teal'c frowned, "Buffy Summers may be a Hok'tar. She moves like an experienced warrior and she lifted O'Neill off the ground with one hand and held him their effortlessly. He is not a light man."

"Given their size difference I wouldn't have thought that was possible," said Carter.

O'Neill sighed as he rubbed at what he just knew was going to be a bruise, "Okay so something hinky is going on here and I think we need to know exactly what we are looking at. I mean this could be a foothold situation. And T, that's really not fair. I work out all the time, plus with the running we do with Danny getting captured all the time. I'm in great shape. Muscles weigh more than fat."

Hammond cleared his throat, making sure that he was pulling his premier teams attention back to the head of the table, "I've contacted a few of the people I trust, that are briefed in on the Stargate and have the clearance, but I haven't got anything solid yet. Major General Byron from Special Operations command, seemed to recognise the initiative. But he said he would need to get back to me. He needs to check his sources."

"So until we can earn a bit of trust, here we..." O'Neill trailed off, as a nervous looking Walter came in with a secure satellite phone.

"Sir, he insisted," said the Air force Sergeant as he held out the phone.

"Hammond."

"..."

"Yes, we do Mister President."

"..."

"I understand sir, if I may, the situation here is somewhat strained."

SG1 watched as Hammond listened intently to their Commander in chief.

"..."

"I see, yes sir! I will. Do I have your permission to brief SG1?"

"..."

"Understood. Sir, Hammond out." replied Hammond before lowering the phone and passing it back to Walter. "Seal the room Sergeant, no one is to enter until I give the all clear. I don't care if it is an attack or an invasion. I want this room sealed tighter than a texan with free ammo and a loaded gun. Oh and Sergeant, all recording equipment is to be turned off."

Hammond looked around the table his expression grim, "Alright we have a Colonel Hawthorn en route to brief us in on a project that was called the initiative. Also called purple lilac. Suffice to say we now know why Miss Summers has a strong distrust of the military."

SG1 shared glances as Hammond seemed to pause to regain his composure.

"There was a black book Army project being run in their hometown," Hammond held up a hand to stop Daniel asking his question. "That's all I know about the project at this point. Buffy Summers was nearly killed under the orders of the leader of the project. The Project shut down with 99.9% casualties. That is what she meant by death toll, Jack."

"My god," whispered Daniel.

Even Teal'c reacted raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Okay, I wasn't expecting that," admitted O'Neill. "So we don't have any other context yet sir?"

Hammond shook his head, "The President only said that the project and its civilian leadership went way off the reservation. The project was a massive failure that resulted in a high casualty rate I mentioned earlier."

"Could this initiative have been linked to the NID? Or even the Goa'uld?" asked Carter.

"The President didn't say Captain. Im not sure he even knows."

"Okay, so we sit here, bunker down and wait for Hawthorn," muttered O'Neill.

"One more thing, the President made it clear that he considers Buffy Summers an important asset. So we are to do what everything in our power that we can to help her."

O'Neill snorted, "A seventeen year old asset, what could she possibly be? She is barely old enough for ROTC training. I think someones playing a practical joke on us, Sir."

Teal'c leaned forward, "Whatever she is Colonel O'Neill, is a warrior. Her movements, her awareness, she has fought before. On and off a battlefield. Such skills cannot be hidden if you look at her and ignore her apparent youth. You can see the signs, with the way her eyes watch every movement. The way she does not stay in one place. She is constantly moving, like a predator. When you combine that with her apparent skills and strength, she should not be underestimated."

"Sir, what about Dawn Summers, have we heard anything?" Carter frowned as she mentally ran through what sort of testing she could do on both the Summers sisters. She knew a few tests of the top of her head that could be run, just with what equipment she had in her lab.

Hammond shook his head, "I don't know Captain. I'm hoping your father can build up some sort of picture for us."

"It is rather odd," muttered Daniel. When he realised the others had heard, he quickly cleared his throat and spoke up. "I mean both Dawn and Buffy seem to have abilities outside the human norm. Heck outside even what the Tok'ra have shown."

"And a distrust of the military," added Jack quietly.

"I don't like where that line of speculation is taking us, we have gone of tangent." said Hammond. "We need more information. Doctor Fraser has confirmed that Joyce Summers will not be released until tomorrow evening, so we have a bit of time."

"Unless Dawn decides to just leave, Its not like we can actually do anything to hold her here." said O'Neil.

oOoOo

**End of Chapter**

_**Omake by Tim**_

What the president actually said.

"Hammond."

"This is the ruler of the plan…...errrrr the President. I'm sure you understand why I'm calling."

"Yes, we do Mister President."

"Good, Good, I hear that you have the situation all handled right? Im sure you do."

"I understand sir, if I may, the situation here is somewhat strained."

SG1 watched as Hammond listened intently to their Commander in chief. Jack was making funny faces at Carter, while Daniel tried to not laugh.

"Strained eh, well don't you worry about it. I will take care of everything, with a bit of presidential power here and there, we will have everything handled properly. And I will make sure that the proper channels send you the data on this darn initiative fiasco."

"I see, yes sir! I will. Do I have your permission to brief SG1?"

"Well I don't see why not George. SG1 has saved the planet a few too many times to doubt them now. I want this handled quickly and quietly. And tell everyone that our main asset in this case is ms. Buffy Summers. She may have a name that sounds like someones dog, but she is important to the U.S. George."

"Understood. Sir, Hammond out."

oOoOo


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Thanks must go to Tim who has worked long and hard to fine tune this story. His advice and suggestions have made this story a hell of a lot better than it would have been without his input.

**Warning: There is a mention of self exploration by a teenager in this chapter - It's not graphic but I felt that fair warning should be given. **

**Thanks to all those that reviewed and offered their comments and advice.**

**Okay editing issues**...Timdraco and I are struggling with changing our formatting. In particular the internal communications between Dawn and Ora is a problem so I have a solution well more of a test of a solution for this chapter.

**Internal speech is now in italics like this _'Hello Dawn'._**

Let me know what you think and if it works I'll go back and re-edit existing chapters.

oOoOo

Last Time:

"_It is rather odd," muttered Daniel. When he realised the others had heard, he quickly cleared his throat and spoke up. "I mean both Dawn and Buffy seem to have abilities outside the human norm. Heck outside even what the Tok'ra have shown."_

"_And a distrust of the military," added Jack quietly._

"_I don't like where that line of speculation is taking us, we have gone of tangent." said Hammond. "We need more information. Doctor Fraser has confirmed that Joyce Summers will not be released until tomorrow evening, so we have a bit of time."_

"_Unless Dawn decides to just leave, it's not like we can actually do anything to hold her here." said O'Neil._

**Chapter 11**

Dawn couldn't get to sleep, so she spent the time having an internal discussion with Ora. '_I'm not sure about this, Ora._'

_'Both Jacob and Selmak can be trusted; I have known Selmak for most of my existence. We are quite close to each other.'_

Dawn gave a mental shrug_, 'I'm not saying that I don't trust them, but with everything that has happened...I don't want to lose you and Selmak wants to take you away. You're my only anchor right now.'_

Dawn could feel Ora's concern through their shared link, _'He is just concerned about your age, simply because we almost never take hosts who are not adults. There are too many risks in doing so. In the distant past when the Tok'ra were still deciding on how we would live...well it was a mistake. The host, a young boy became overwhelmed when Jekmet left him and his personality began to change in a way unacceptable to our people. In the end Jekmet had to rejoin the host to try and restore his sanity. I have not detected any such problem with you Dawn, even with your special abilities but still I worry. I would not wish that host's fate on you._'

Dawn was almost afraid to ask, _'What do you mean unacceptable?'_

_'He began to develop an almost Goa'uld like personality.'_

Given what Dawn knew from Ora's memories she could understand why the Tok'ra were concerned, _'Do you want another host?'_

Ora paused as she considered what she did want,_ 'No, I would like to continue our partnership but we may need to convince the others of that. I consider myself your friend as well.'_

Dawn could feel tears forming, _'Thank you.'_

Ora relaxed as she felt Dawn finally slip into a deep sleep. Her host was exhausted and emotional at the moment, which was understandable given the events of the last forty eight hours. She really did need the rest. Taking the opportunity she let her awareness embrace Dawn's memories. The odd feeling she had noticed intrigued her as did her ability to teleport. They were most likely linked and even if she didn't realise it the answer was probably hidden in her memories. She normally didn't do this with her hosts, but given the risks she needed to know.

Ora let herself fall deeper in to her host's memories avoiding anything too personal. Dawn would not be pleased if she found out Ora had seen her sexual fantasies about Alexander Harris...although perhaps she should talk to her about some of the things she thought up. Although it would be good blackmail material.

"You must be careful, Ora of Lemar. Lest you awaken a sleeping dragon."

Ora almost feel as she realised that she was somewhere unexpected. Turning she found herself looking at a woman dressed in white.

"What...is this one of Dawn's memories? How can it interact with me?"

"No...although, we are still safe in Dawn's mind."

"I don't understand," admitted Ora as she realised that she had a body...a mirror image of Dawn's teenage self.

The woman or whatever she was smiled, "You are taking the first steps on a journey that will change many lives, including yours and of course Dawn's. Be aware the first step is a doosey."

Ora felt her body shudder and looked around in panic, "I...what is happening?"

"Your link to Dawn is opening wide, wider than you thought possible. You are on a path that can end in you becoming more than Tok'Ra."

Ora gasped as a wave of emotion passed through her as an obviously stylized version of Xander appeared before her pulling an image of Dawn to him as his hands caressed her now naked bottom.

"Ah young love."

Ora realised what she was feeling, lust, arousal...she could feel herself, her body reacting to Dawn's erotic dreams. "How...I can't filter it out."

The woman smiled, "You are sharing at a far more intimate level than you were able to before. Enjoy being a teenage girl. Ahh wet dreams and the joys of discovery."

Ora shuddered as Dawn's fantasy grew more steamy...and moaned seeing stars as she somehow stayed standing.

"And that was your first orgasm...you have had sex before but never really experienced it first hand...and that was just a memory of a dream, a fantasy driven by her own barely begun self exploration. Imagine what it will feel like when she actually experiences one? The passion you will feel, the pleasure…."

"How are you doing this?"

The woman slowly shook her head, her amused expression fading to one of concern.

"I'm not doing anything at all, your joining with Dawn was an accident...it was not meant to happen."

"But it has," corrected Ora.

"Yes, it has and now there are many changes that to the plans of those who concern themselves with this existence. You do not realize how many plans you have upset. So many powers who cannot deal with their plans changing."

"I don't understand," complained Ora as she felt her frustration growing.

"And I am forbidden to fully explain."

"Why, by whom?"

"By my people...even here in Dawn's mind they seek to stop me."

"Stop you from doing what? Telling me what will happen?"

"You are in grave danger...a powerful being seeks to use Dawn's power to open up a way to her home dimension. Should she succeed it could destroy the galaxy, the powers that be would not be able to stop it."

"Dawn is in danger?"

"You both are...Glory seeks the key, Dawn is the key that must soon be used to open the door."

Ora felt a wave of fear as the woman said the name Glory.

"Events are coming to a decision point, death or life, stay or go, knowledge or ignorance, lead or follow… You will have to make a choice that will affect this dimension and all creation."

Ora shook her head in frustration not understanding what the being was saying.

The woman sighed as the place they were suddenly seemed darker; "My people are close to finding me. Find out where you can travel, the where's and the when's. Glory cannot use what she cannot find. Think of it as a puzzle that must be completed, but your enemy already knows the particulars of this puzzle, but not the whereabouts of it."

She frowned looking around before refocusing on Ora, "Enemies will soon beset you... remember you are a key and a doorway."

Dawn awoke with a start looking around in a panic as her mind screamed out that she was in danger. She must have been dreaming.

_'Ora?'_

_'I am here, we need to talk. Something has happened that will affect our plans.'_

oOoOo

_'Wait, you saw my dreams! My personal desires!'_ Dawn's internal voice rose to a near shriek as she saw Ora's memories of her 'dream'. _'W-what you saw. You can't tell anyone…...Ever!'_

If Ora had been able to blush her face would be bright red.

_'Yes, I understand Dawn.'_

Dawn put her face in her hands, "Oh god, oh god."

_'Although I have little direct experience being a teenage girl I know that it is perfectly natural for you to dream of such things. For now though we need to put this to the side. I may be able to help you with your...passion later. I have experience with relationships that will help.'_

_'You...you watched me dream about...Xander... Oh god you...saw.'_

Dawn focus please, _'I want you to look at this memory.'_

Ora continued to share her 'dream' with Dawn who quietened before she nodded her agreement.

_'We need to talk to Buffy.'_

oOoOo

**NID Splinter Cell – Safe house Colorado Springs**

"We cannot allow another failure, the SGC are already on alert. There security will be much tighter and our operations are more at risk than ever."

"We have a cloaked Al'kesh in orbit. Get the subject to the extraction point and we'll have it out of the SGC's reach in minutes. This plan is foolproof."

The first speaker nodded, "Very well, send out the orders and get word to our remaining operatives."

As soon as he subordinate had left he stood to leave, when a figure appeared sitting on his desk kicking her legs like a child.

"Well?"

"It is done your mightiness."

Glorificus grinned as she considered the useless minion, well maybe not totally useless. "Good and I'll have my key when exactly?"

"Within hours, Most High one."

"Good, I only have a few days left."

"I understand."

Glory giggled like a schoolgirl, "No, no you don't but that doesn't matter."

Glory looked around the room with an expression of boredom, "This place is dull. I am not used to such poor surroundings. Soon I will be home."

With a flash of light she disappeared.

Former Major Brett Yoland of the NID, gave a sigh of relief that his new mistress had been pleased. She did look fetching in that red dress though.

_**End of Chapter**_

oOoOo

_**Small omake by TIm**_

Glorificus grinned as she considered the useless minion, well maybe not totally useless. "Good and I'll have my key when exactly?"

"Soon most pretty one who makes my body tingle in uncertain places!" Glory quickly tore the scabs head off, muttering "Why, Oh Why are my minions so perverse?"

Willow and Xander quickly ended the scrying spell they were using to spy on Glory.

"Told you that perversion spell would make sure that she has a lack of manpower to help her," Xander stated with glee.

"I'm not sure about this Xander, what if we get caught spying on her?" Hyperventilating, Willow quickly tried to calm down.

"Don't worry so much Wills! She will never ever find out! You even said that her minions were idiots, thats how I came up with this plan! It's the greatest plan ever! Even Buffy would agree!"

"Agree about what Xander?" Buffy spoke as she walked into the room.

"Nothing, Nothing, me and Wills where going to get donuts!" Xander quickly made up and excuse.

"Nah I'm good, I'm watching my weight." Buffy replied angrily before quietly mumbling to herself. "Stupid military people telling me I'm short."

oOoOo


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Sorry for the long wait on the update guys, Me and Art, had some RL issues so the story had to be put on the back burner. We are quickly coming up to the end of the prepared chapters, so updates will be longer. Thanks for reading though and keep up the reviews! Tim**

_**Last Time:**_

"_It is done your mightiness."_

_Glorificus grinned as she considered the useless minion, well maybe not totally useless. "Good and I'll have my key when exactly?"_

"_Within hours, Most High one."_

"_Good, I only have a few days left."_

"_I understand."_

_Glory giggled like a schoolgirl, "No, no you don't but that doesn't matter."_

_Glory looked around the room with an expression of boredom, "This place is dull. I am not used to such poor surroundings. Soon I will be home."_

_With a flash of light she disappeared._

_Former Major Brett Yoland of the NID, gave a sigh of relief that his new mistress had been pleased. She did look fetching in that red dress though._

oOoOo

**Stargate Command**

"Welcome to Stargate command, Colonel."

Colonel Hawthorn nodded to the general in acknowledgement, "Thank you, Sir. It's good to be here."

Hammond introduced the rest of SG1 along with Doctor Frasier. Once the introductions were done, those present signed the NDA's that the Colonel had brought with him. Once Hawthorn had gathered them all up again, the General gestured toward the seats at the table.

"I understand that you have a briefing for us, Colonel. We are all anxious for some answers."

"Yes Sir, the President asked that I show you this footage first. I have to warn you that it is not for the faint of heart." He produced a DVD that Carter loaded carefully into the audiovisual system.

An image appeared of a young woman walking through, what looked like a graveyard. Whoever was filming was obviously some distance away and while high quality, the image was slightly grainy.

"That is Buffy Summers," said Teal'c.

Three figures suddenly appeared from behind what looked to be a mausoleum.

The fight was brutal, fast and rather one sided.

'What the hell were they? I don't recognize the species of alien." demanded O'Neill. It definitely wasn't a species they had run across, was this a possible foothold situation?

"They sir, were what the army calls HST's, Hostile Sub-Terrestrials. These particular ones were vampires, they are from earth, not what you would call an alien species." explained Hawthorn.

"Impossible..." whispered a suddenly pale Carter. "Are you sure there from earth? Not a Goa'uld project?"

O'Neill was staring incredulously at Hawthorn, "Are you trying to tell me that we have vampires running around California? Great, now I have to stock up on garlic and holy water."

Hawthorn nodded, "That is a particular hotspot for HST's although they appear, sometimes in numbers in quite a few places globally. And Holy water works but garlic has no effect. You can't fight these off of movie knowledge. Some of it works, others will get you killed. The army figured this out the hard way."

"Oh come on," replied O'Neill.

"Are you alright Captain?" asked Hammond. Carter was pale and looked ill.

"I...I can't...oh god it was real."

Jackson moved closer to his team mate, "Sam?"

Carter seemed to regain her composure, "Sir I may have...I saw something when I was at a physics convention in Los Angeles. I thought I was just tired at the time. Maybe hallucinating from the stress."

Hammond gestured for her to continue.

"At the time I thought...well, "Carter took a steadying breath. "I was followed by a man from the convention centre. He followed me until he saw a young woman, where he broke off as the brunette approached me. She followed him as he ducked into a doorway. Something felt off but when I got to there was only the woman and a lot of dust...I thought he ducked away. The woman nodded at me and slipped away before I could ask her what happened. I...I was sure I had let my imagination run away with me but now..." Carter trailed off.

"A brunette you say, I would guess from our records that you probably encountered a Miss Faith Lehane an associate of Buffy Summers. If she had a fondness of motorcycle leathers I'm sure it was her." Hawthorn opened a folder and showed Carter the picture, a 5 by 10 police mug shot of a brunette, "Is this the woman you saw?"

Carter nodded, "It could be, it certainly looks like her."

Hammond frowned as he leaned forward, "What is this Colonel, what are we looking at here? I'm not sure, I still don't believe this is a foothold situation."

"Much of what we considered myth or folklore has some roots in truth. A hidden world if you will. Unfortunately during world war two the Germans started looking at how such knowledge could be used. They called themselves the Ahnenerbe. Their plans failed, thanks to the intervention of a civilian organisation called the Watchers Council. I heard that it was quite the fight considering the casualties that were listed in the data the Council gave the U.S. after the war.

Once the Army realised what they had encountered was dangerous, they formed a unit to look into and investigate the supernatural. And as such, a project called the Demon research Institute began. They were tasked with stopping anyone foolish enough to go down the same road as the Nazis.

The Watchers council were less than willing to help, but they did supply a great deal of information to us that formed the core of what would eventually become a research unit known as the initiative.

Through the council, we found out about the slayers. Young women mystically empowered to fight HST's, usually aged between twelve to nineteen these young women were outfitted, trained and controlled by the watchers council. According to the DRI's initial notes they've been fighting a nightly battle against the HST's since the start of human civilisation. A hidden war that is fought in the shadows, a fight most would consider as Good versus Evil."

Hawthorn handed each team member a folder, "This is an abridged version of what we know about HST's. Most of this data is proven to be fact, taken from reports and hard data, from units in the field."

Daniel cleared his throat, "Your notes mentioned something called the initiative."

Hawthorn's expression hardened, "They are no longer operating, thank god. Their civilian leader crossed the line and began experimenting on hybridising demons and humans. She had subverted the general who was supposed to run the whole operation."

"'Dear lord," said a suddenly pale Fraser. "I assume she failed?"

"Regrettably, no she did not. Her experiment almost immediately went off the reservation. Killed its creators and began rallying HST's to take control of the city of Sunnydale."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, "I assume Buffy Summers fought this abomination."

"She and her friends killed the hybrid and saved those they could, even with her actions the initial casualty figures were close to eighty percent."

"Eighty!" exclaimed O'Neill.

Carter whistled, "Holy Hannah, I mean eighty percent is beyond a disaster."

"You don't know the half of it," added Hawthorn. "The initial data didn't factor in the civilian casualties. It wound up being 99.9% casualties. I think we have something like 9 survivors all together not counting Mrs. Summers team."

O'Neill flicked through the briefing folder, "Do we know exactly what Summers and her team did?"

"No we don't, they have been remarkably closed mouthed about what happened save the outcome. We never did get a full AAR out of them."

"Given that they tried to kill her, I'm not surprised, heck, I would have told them to jump of a plane without a parachute if it was me." muttered O'Neill.

Daniel who was reading through the briefing folder, suddenly stopped reading and flicked back to the first pages, "Excuse me, but it says here that Miss Summers has several years experience ...given her age, I mean..."

"As we understand it she was chosen as the watchers call it at fifteen," explained Hawthorn.

O'Neill almost snarled, "What?"

Hawthorn held up his hands in a placating gesture, "I know Colonel O'Neill, believe me I know but as I said most Slayers are called around that age. I can empathise with your feelings my daughters are thirteen and sixteen."

"And knowing this we allow it to happen, on US soil, the army were allowed to recruit a teenager. Damn it who recruits at that age? That is cutting the line and as far as I am aware against the Geneva Convention on child soldiers!" O'Neill's tone was cutting.

"Colonel," warned Hammond.

Hawthorn sighed looking genuinely uncomfortable, "Given what we know the President has ordered us to take a strict 'hands off' stand concerning Summers and her team unless they ask for help If they do, the full might of the U.S. Armed Forces are at their backs."

Carter hid a cringe at the wording, "You do realise that the younger sister is..."

"Of significant interest to us and the Tok'ra, yes captain I do, In part it is why the President wanted you briefed in. She is considered to be a VIP, probably the most powerful VIP we have ever had on hand."

"Well Damn," said O'Neill "guess we'll have to charm their pants off. I will break out the blue jello and warn them of Frasier's needles."

oOoOo

Buffy paced outside the medical bay like a caged animal. Her Mom was still being assessed and so they were still guests of the Air Force.

Xander took a sip of his hot chocolate and tried again, "I don't think they are about to attack us Buffster. I mean they even gave us goodies. If we were going to be attacked, it would be by guns, not hot chocolate."

"Yeah well tell that to Dawn," replied Buffy.

"That was the bad guys, these are the good guys, even though some bad guys were wearing the good guys uniforms. On the other hand its no different than vamps i guess." explained Xander.

"Buffy can we talk?"

The elder Summers daughter turned to see Dawn standing hesitantly in the doorway.

oOoOo

"So you think you are just going to take off again? Without even waiting to see if mom is ok?" Buffy all but yelled as stood hands on hips glaring at her sister.

"_Buffy_ _please, Dawn is worried about Glory. What if the warning was real?_" Ora quickly tried to interject.

Buffy took a deep breath, "Okay let's get everyone together for a Scooby pow wow."

The others, excluding Joyce who was asleep quickly gathered in the room allocated to Buffy.

"Wills, make sure we can't be overheard." Willow quickly nodded and started to chant out a sound buffering spell. Once she was done, everyone got comfortable and waited for someone to start.

Ora walked them through her dream/vision and then watched as they took the woman's words and dissected them for their meaning.

"Great, this could be considered another prophecy, I hate prophecies." Xander complained.

'_They are good at this_', Dawn thought to Ora.

_'Indeed they are. What do you think about all this?'_

'_I'm not sure, really….._' Dawn was interrupted by a voice.

"Miss Summers?"

Dawn and Buffy turned to see an Air Force officer standing in the doorway.

"Which..." began Buffy.

"The younger Miss Summers, Ma'am."

"Yes? What do you want. Can't you see we are busy here?" Dawn said unhappily.

Willow was wondering if she had cast the spell wrong, as the security guard had not mentioned that the cameras were not working.

"General Hammond and the Tok'ra representatives have asked you if you would kindly join them in the main conference room. We might need to hurry Ma'am...it um took me a while to find you."

Dawn nodded before turning back to Buffy, "I'll go see what they want."

She followed her guide to the elevator, when she suddenly felt a sharp prick on the back of her neck, then blackness.

oOoOo

**Unknown location**

Dawn opened her eyes to see a metal ceiling. Her body was letting her know that she was laying on something hard and very uncomfortable and that somehow she was in motion. It was also very hard to concentrate. She had a headache that was like when she went shopping with Buffy.

_'Dawn...Dawn, are you awake?'_

_'Ora?'_

_'Thank goodness, I was really worried that whatever they had given you had caused permanent damage. It was very strong and knocked even me out. It takes a strong drug to knock out a Tok'ra.'_

_'What? Oh no, not again. I swear it's like kidnap dawn day once a month.'_

_'Don't move too much, I need you to concentrate on getting us out of here. These people are with the NID. I don't think they have your health and safety in mind.'_

_'I...what?'_

Ora was feeling the first stages of panic. Dawn was clearly drugged and she could barely function. It was like talking to a toddler. She had tried desperately to access whatever it was her host used to teleport but she couldn't seem to find the trigger. It was very frustrating to have an ability that would help save her friend and yet not being able to use it. Whatever the drug they had been administered with, was inhibiting any movement that she tried to make. She couldn't even make Dawn blink. She had watched helplessly as they were stripped naked and strapped to a metal bench.

"...she's awake but disorientated."

"..and we found no technology other than a watch on her person. The clothes are all Earth brands. If it's a secret Tok'ra device, It is not on her at this time."

"Well then it's at the SGC, what a bloody clusterfuck. We need the device and the host."

"We got the girl and the symbiote, are you sure the drug works?"

"Yes, knocked out, and sleeping like a baby in a crib."

"I suppose that's something, how long until the rendezvous? I don't want to know what SG1 will try to pull when she turns up missing. They have the devils luck."

"Twenty minutes, we've got at least another three hours of her being out of it. And did you see her body? If she wasn't so important i would take a crack at interrogating her."

"And wind up in the brig again? You know command doesn't like these experiments roughed up."

_'Dawn, I need you to concentrate we need to get out of here now.'_

_'Ora?'_

_'Dawn please listen to me concentrate, we need to go NOW! we need to be somewhere safe.'_

_'Safe?'_

A flash of green light strobed so bright that it lit up the Al'kesh.

oOoOo

_'Dawn, are you with me? Can you understand me now?'_

_'Ora, yes. Where are we?'_

_'I was hoping you could tell me. You teleported us out of the Al'kesh, but we have not returned to the SGC.'_

_'Okay, so yah me…. but why am I on the... um am I...god I'M NAKED.'_

_'Yes we are drugged, naked and apparently outdoors. They stripped us on the Al'kesh when they were looking for the teleporting device they think you have.'_

_'Well that's just fucking great.'_

_'Language warned Ora.'_

_'Well thank you Hermione fucking Granger.'_

_'I'll make you wash your own mouth out young lady'_, threatened Ora, although Dawn could hear the suppressed laughter in her voice.

_'And Harry Potter you are not.'_

Dawn let out a sigh as she finally found she could move again, _'So what now?'_

_'Now we get out of here.'_

After another half an hour Dawn found she could stand. '_Wherever this was there didn't seem to be a lot of people about, You'd think that someone would have noticed a naked girl on their lawn. I mean I worked hard for my body, I wanted Xander to notice me and then take me to bed and make me into...'_

Ora mentally rolled her eyes as she interrupted her host, _'Believe me Dawn, there would be a lot of potential problems to being found naked and unconscious. Well first priority is clothes then contacting someone we can trust, and maybe food as well.'_

Dawn looked around and scratched her butt cheek, _'Damn it, we landed on a stick. Well looks like a school or a big fancy house, I mean these look like what I imagine when someone says grounds.'_

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" demanded a voice, a male voice.

Dawn shrieked and spun around to see an older man holding a rake, "Aiee don't do that!"

"You're naked!"

"Oh well spotted, Sheesh, scare the naked girl so she has a heart attack why don't you." snarked Dawn.

The man turned to face the opposite direction and took off his coat before holding it out in Dawn's general direction. "Here take this. You should be warmer wearing this jacket and you won't be naked."

Dawn pulled the jacket on and zipped it up, "Thanks."

_'Do you think you can take us back to the SGC?'_ asked Ora.

_'I feel fine now, should I try?'_

_'If you feel up to it, I am not comfortable answering the questions from whatever passes as law enforcement here.'_

Dawn concentrated picturing the SGC conference room and there was a flash of green light.

Former Marine Corporal Glenn Stone turned to find the young woman gone. Puzzled the grounds keeper looked around before shaking his head and pulling out his radio. He needed to report this, even if it was a student prank or something it was a rather serious breach of White House security. God help the White House Security team if a naked teenager broke into the white house and chatted up the president. Heads would roll if they had an incident like with what happened to the Queen in her bedroom.

At best it would be more bad PR for the White House staff and by extension the President. Just what they needed on top of everything else.

oOoOo

With a flash of green light she reappeared in the SGC medical bay.

oOoOo

**Small Omake by Tim**

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" demanded a voice, a male voice.

As dawn slowly turned around, she started to stare.

"Well gosh I didn't know the guys ordered me a stripper! Wow though, you lady; look very young! Just the way I like em!" A man said wearing a top hat and little else stated.

"What! I am not a stripper! And who the heck are you!" Screeched Dawn, highly offended.

"Oh? If you're not a stripper you must be a high class escort! And I'm the president of the U.S.! Man, the guys really pulled through on this one!" The president slightly tipsy stated while leering at her.

"The president! Oh, god… The world is doomed." complained Dawn as she face palmed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Dawn of the Tok'ra**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Thanks must go to Tim who has worked long and hard to fine tune this story. His advice and suggestions have made this story a hell of a lot better than it would have been without his input.

_Last Time_

_Dawn concentrated picturing the SGC conference room and there was a flash of green light._

_Former Marine Corporal Glenn Stone turned to find the young woman gone. Puzzled the groundskeeper looked around before shaking his head and pulling out his radio. He needed to report this, even if it was a student prank or something it was a rather serious breach of White House security. God help the White House Security team if a naked teenager broke into the white house and chatted up the president. Heads would roll if they had an incident like with what happened to the Queen in her bedroom._

_At best it would be more bad PR for the White House staff and by extension the President. Just what they needed on top of everything else._

_oOoOo_

_With a flash of green light she reappeared in the SGC medical bay._

**Chapter 13**

Dawn staggered as appeared in the room she knew best at the SGC, the infirmary part of the mountain's medical section. Looking around she breathed a sigh of relief, before grinning and doing a little victory dance. If Xander had been around he would have known it as his snoopy dance.

'_I...we did it!_'

'_Indeed we did_,' replied Ora. "_Compose yourself Dawn, we need to report what has happened.'_

'I...wait hold on, where could my mom and everyone else be?'

'_That is a good question Dawn...It is far quieter than it was before.'_

"That is because you are not actually here," said a woman's voice from behind her. Dawn spun to see a pretty woman in a white pant suit that smiled but didn't move. "Rather you are here, but slightly out of sync with everything else. Think of it as a piece of paper lying on top of another piece of paper. You know the first piece is real but so is the second."

"What...why?" asked Dawn as Ora warned her to be careful, Upsetting someone who could make an alternate dimension at will was someone to be nice to.

"So we can have a talk without the others interfering, ah perhaps introductions are in order. Greetings to you Dawn Summers and you as well Ora of Lemar. I am Oma. A higher being, and no Dawn, as Xander would think, I am not zule."

"Who are you?" asked Ora using Dawn's voice.

Oma smiled sadly, "Let's just say that I am a sometimes ally of the Powers that Be. We work with the same sort of responsibilities, just on a larger scale."

Dawn frowned at the mention of the Powers or as she referred to them 'the powers that stuff you around'. "Okay so what do you want?"

"You stand at a perilous crossroad Dawn of the Tok'ra, for as you test your powers, the exiled abomination seeks you and that which you are."

"The Goa'uld?" asked Ora.

"That which cannot be named is not a Goa'uld, she is far worse. She seeks to return home but in doing so she will tear apart the walls between dimensions. She thinks that by doing so she will return to the plane she calls home."

Dawn shivered in sudden fear before she felt Ora's calm presence.

"What does she seek?" asked Ora.

"A key, _the_ key," replied Oma.

"What for?" whispered Dawn.

"Your life blood will open the door for her," replied Oma with a sad look of compassion and pity on her face. "And yet it also offers you the weapon you need to defeat her."

Ora however studied Oma with a more critical eye, "Who are you? How do we know you are not an enemy?"

"I have told you all that is permitted. There are rules I must follow."

"So how will you help?" asked Dawn.

Oma shook her head, "I am forbidden to directly interfere."

"What is all this about then, why do all this?" demanded Dawn.

Oma walked closer and reached out to touch Dawn's forehead, "You won't remember most of this but the knowledge is there, buried in both your memories. Don't let them chain you down with their fears, spread your wings and fly little Queen. Find out what you can do." Seeing Dawn's look of incomprehension she smiled, "I sometimes am allowed to bend the rules a bit."

Oma started to glow with white light as she finished speaking.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do?" asked Dawn in a tone just short of a wail.

"Find out what the key unlocks," said Oma as she disappeared in a flash of white light.

"What the..." began Dawn as she realised that there were quite a few others in the room staring at her.

"Dawn what the hell are you wearing?" demanded Buffy. "And Xander quit drooling."

oOoOo

Buffy Summers glared at her sister who simply shrugged.

"Right now, It's just a coat I got from some old dude."

"WHAT?" screeched Buffy. "Why...how...where were you and what were you doing that some old man had to give you his coat? Where were your clothes?"

"Are you okay Dawn?" asked Willow who was looking more worried than angry. "Nothing bad happened did it?"

Dawn shrugged which incidentally made her braless state quite evident, "No inappropriate touching that I know of; just some more goons trying to kidnap me, same old same old really."

Xander, who was (in the interest of self protection), was working hard to keep his eyes locked on to Dawn's face. "It's not even Tuesday...I mean it's not is it?"

Buffy threw her hands up in frustration as she tried to decide what she wanted to say.

"What happened?" asked Willow.

Dawn explained as Mount Buffy wound down from her near eruption.

"Right we are so out of here," exclaimed Buffy. "That's twice the MIB have tried this crap we are done. We'll sort this out at home."

Dawn shook her head but it was Ora that spoke, "I don't think it will be that easy Buffy. The NID are aware of our existence now. We are...what is the human expression? ah yes. We are on their radar now. Returning home will simply delay the confrontation and force us to face it without some important allies here at Stargate Command."

"Dawn or Ora," began Xander. "Can you honestly say we are safe here, that you are safe?"

Ora responded, "I believe we are now. General Hammond will be going all out to secure the facility. I think we need to give them a chance." '_What do you think Dawn?_'

"I agree," added Dawn in her normal voice. "I know you are all worried but once Mom is all clear I think we need to talk this out. Right now I'm exhausted, And Xander thank you for worrying about me." said Dawn as she yawned and stretched like a sleepy cat.

Buffy looked puzzled while Willow and Tara shared a look somewhat surprised at Dawn's calm response.

Xander meanwhile was making choking noises, "N...n...n."

Buffy looked over at Xander before noting where he was looking just a Dawn stretched again.

"DAWN PANTIES!"

"What? Xander can look at what he is getting, We are gonna get married you know." Dawn replied with a grin.

oOoOo

**SGC – Hammonds Office**

To Jack O'Neill, General Hammond looked as angry as he could ever remember seeing the man, "That's twice Colonel. I want this base locked down until we get a handle on what exactly is happening here."

O'Neill frowned, "I'm guessing that our friends at the NID are up to their usual dirty tricks."

"Maybe, although I'd think we are looking at a rogue cell of ex-NID agents. I have forwarded the details of the attempts to Special Agent Barrett. Hopefully we can put an end to these attempts before they destroy any hope of building trust with Miss Summers and her group."

O'Neill stood, "I'll get everyone moving."

"No Colonel I've put SG2 and 3 on oversight. I want SG1 to oversee the security of our guests. Dawn Summers is by the word of the President a VIP. She and her sister are of interest to us and of course there is the fact that Dawn is of critical importance to the Tok'ra. We don't know what resources Buffy Summers can call on and frankly this whole situation is raising my hackles so until I get some answers, I'd like to keep them safe and perhaps give us a chance to build some sort of rapport and get some more answers."

"I get the impression their level of unhappiness is pretty much bottomed out and given their history with the Initiative," O'Neill held up a hand and rocked it back and forth. "Maybe they'll play ball but if they don't what then? I could always bribe them with blue jello."

Hammond knew his subordinated was asking if they were going push to get the answers they felt they needed. "For now let's build some trust. I'll keep trying to find out how this will affect the situation. And not everyone likes jello Jack."

Once O'Neill had left Hammond picked up the red phone on his desk. It was time to call his Commander in Chief.

oOoOo

"How is she?" asked O'Neill as he walked up to Buffy who was pacing outside one of the VIP rooms where Dawn was showering and getting changed.

"Why do you want to know?" demanded a narrow eyed suspicious Buffy.

O'Neill held up both hands, "Pax Miss Summers, I'm just making sure she came through okay."

Buffy resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "She's fine given some of your friends stripped her naked after they kidnapped her."

O'Neill's expression hardened, "Did anything untoward happen?"

Buffy lost a lot of her tension as she realised that O'Neill was worried. With a sigh she looked over at the closed door, "She says no but I'm still wiggy that...that she was put in that position. Who knows what could have happened."

O'Neill resisted the urge to physically comfort the despondent looking young woman, "It's not your fault Miss...Buffy. If anyone is to blame it's the NID, Hell we are more to blame than you are. After the first attempt we assumed there wouldn't be a second. And we updated our security a bit more. I guess we need to consider changing our procedures again."

An unconvinced Buffy shrugged.

O'Neill leaned up against the wall, "Doc said your Mom is on the mend."

Buffy nodded.

"Geez come on, Look at the upside, Dawn survived and got herself away with that nifty teleporting ability. That's a big deal; it shows that she's smart. Second she's a Tok'ra and from what I know that means she is stronger, faster and more resilient than a normal human. I know you are pissed, I would be too but we need to move past this. We have decisions to make and some of them are important."

"World-endy is every day drama for me, To you it might be something that rarely happens but to us its another tuesday." replied Buffy and before O'Neill could comment the door swung open to reveal Dawn.

"That's better," said Dawn with a smile.

'_You spend a great deal of time preening yourself," _commented Ora.

"_Quiet you_, Xander likes it so I do it to get his attention.' replied Dawn.

Buffy pulled Dawn into a rib crushing hug, "You okay?"

"All good, to quote Xander, I am fully Snoopy dance capable."

O'Neill snorted and was confronted by looks from both Summers woman. "What? I'm just not a fan of Charlie Brown."

Ha managed to ignore the twin looks he received.

oOoOo


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Dawn of the Tok'ra**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Thanks must go to Tim who has worked long and hard to fine tune this story. His advice and suggestions have made this story a hell of a lot better than it would have been without his input.

Sorry for the longer than normal wait but Tim and I did warn you that we were coming to the end of the pre-written content. To make up for the extra wait this chapter is a bit longer and includes one of Tim's Omake's.

Enjoy

_Last Time_

"_That's better," said Dawn with a smile._

'_You spend a great deal of time preening yourself," commented Ora._

"_Quiet you, Xander likes it so I do it to get his attention.' replied Dawn._

_Buffy pulled Dawn into a rib crushing hug, "You okay?"_

"_All good, to quote Xander, I am fully Snoopy dance capable."_

_O'Neill snorted and was confronted by looks from both Summers woman. "What? I'm just not a fan of Charlie Brown."_

_Ha managed to ignore the twin looks he received_

**Chapter 14**

**Sunnydale - The Magic Shop**

Anya missed Xander already. Last night she had wanted her well deserved orgasms and Xander hadn't been around to help out. It just wasn't fair that she had to miss out for another night...She was pulled out of her internal monologue, when a customer entered the shop. She was about to close but money was money.

Turning she began to greet the potential customer when she realised who it was. "Oh hello Spike do you want to buy something? If not get out, I want a paying customer."

"No luv I sodding well don't want to buy something. Every time I walk in you ask me the same thing," complained Spike. "I just saw something over near the..." the vampires eyes widened as he stared out into the darkness. "Oh bloody buggering hell, get out of here, go."

Anya was suddenly frightened by the fear in Spike's eyes but she turned and looked anyway. Standing in the doorway were a mix of demons and men in black combat gear forming a semicircle behind Glory.

Glory smiled, "Hello Vampire...and this must be Hannah?"

"Anya," whispered Anya.

Glory shrugged, "Pfft...whatever, you lower life forms are all the same anyway. Now I've found my key so now I need a little something to bargain with and you two will do nicely."

Spike hissed at the goddess, "It's me...I'm the key."

"Really?! That's fantabulous! And impossible. You can't be The Key. Because, see, The Key has to be pure," Glory wrinkled her nose in disdain. "You are a vampire. Vampire equals impure. Demon possessed corpses are always impure. No, I know who the key is...she was jumping all over the place and one of the minds I feed on told me all about it. Imagine my surprise when I found out her sister was the slayer. One plus one equals my key."

"Yeah, damn right. I'm impure. I'm as impure as a driven yellow snow," said Spike as he launched himself forward in a blur only to have Glory swat him aside and into a wall.

Anya managed a short scream before one of the men shot her with a Zat.

"Bring them both, and make sure when sunrises that the impure one is covered so I don't lose my bargaining chip." she ordered and walked out of the store.

oOoOo

Joyce Summers was finally given the all clear to leave Dr Frasier's care after her latest round of tests and after an extended conversation with Buffy and Dawn, all the Scooby's were summoned into separate conference rooms. The SGC left them to discuss their situation, after requesting a chance to finish their own discussion.

Eventually they emerged from both rooms and the entire group were lead to a large conference room.

General Hammond waited for everyone to find their seat, before he nodded to the two Airmen at the door who pulled it closed as they left the room.

"Thank you all for coming; before we begin, I wanted everyone to know that I have ordered that all recording devices had been switched off for the duration of this meeting. We are in total lockdown. Now for the benefit of those who don't know this is Colonel Hawthorn who is here to answer any questions that may come up in our discussion. As far as I know he is fully read in on both of our problems and may have a solution."

Hawthorn nodded in greeting to the others seated at the table.

"Colonel you have already met SG1, the persons seated at the end of the table are two of our allies Selmak and Thalor of the Tok'ra."

'_Dawn you need to be wary of Thalor he is known for being confrontational if he believes he is correct, so don't let him provoke you. I've always considered him a bit of an arrogant git. Or as your willow would say, A poopy head.'_

'_Great Ora, just what we need. Anything else?'_

'_I am surprised that the high council chose Thalor, Jacob and Selmak were a good choice...ahh well he's better than that cold hearted bitch Anise. I don't like that I don't understand their choice. It shows that my knowledge of tok'ra politics and strategies is out of date. Be wary.'_

Dawn could sense Ora's dislike for the situation, _'Maybe he was the only available guy?'_

'_Perhaps,' _replied Ora.

Thalor nodded and Jacob smiled as his eyes flashed, "Greetings Colonel, it is a pleasure to meet you. Both Jacob and I appreciate your attendance."

"Next are Mrs Joyce Summers, Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg, Tara Maclay, Alexander Harris and Dawn Summers and her tok'ra symbiote, Ora."

"Why are we here General?" asked Joyce. She was annoyed and getting cranky as she just wanted her two daughters to be safe and maybe go home sometime soon.

"We are here to try and reach an agreement and solve our differences and perhaps make an alliance. The last few days have shown us just how ruthlessly these rogue groups are capable of acting in pursuit of their goals. Since our last conversation Mrs Summers. I've been briefed on recent events in Sunnydale and I have contacted some friends in other agencies, trying to get a handle on what you are facing. In fact, to assist the building of some trust here we have asked someone to join us," Hammond touched his intercom, "Send him in please."

The doors swung open and Rupert Giles walked in escorted by an Airman who quickly nodded and left.

"Giles!" exclaimed Buffy as she stood and ran to her watcher.

"How did you get here? Did the soldier boys kidnap you two! Ooooooh I knew they couldn't be trusted!" demanded Buffy as she visually checked to see he was undamaged.

Giles smiled and awkwardly hugged Buffy, "Ah Buffy I'm glad to see you, all of you safe. I received a phone call from Riley Finn and then a military escort to the airport. So no I was not kidnapped."

Hammond let the greetings die down before he interrupted, "Doctor Rupert Giles?"

Gile straightened and stepped in front of Buffy as if subconsciously shielding her from the General's eyes, "Giles will do, I assume that you are the General Hammond that Riley was representing?"

"Yes Doctor Giles, I am. As I understand things you are aware of the current situation with Dawn Summers. And perhaps have information the rest of us desperately need to handle this whole shebang."

"Yes, I mean somewhat given the little I have been able to find in my research. Some of the dialects I have come across are very ancient and take time to read properly." Daniel quickly took notice as his favorite subject has just came up.

"Good then please take a seat Doctor and let's get started. Colonel Hawthorn, would you please repeat your briefing."

"Thank you Sir, before I begin can I say that it is an honour to meet you Miss Summers. The President wanted me to extend his thanks and appreciation for all that you have done. Not only in cleaning up the disastrous mess created by the initiative but also for your ongoing work. He also wanted me to present you with this," Hawthorn handed a somewhat suspicious looking Buffy a leather folder.

'Wh-what is this?" Buffy went white as she opened the folder.

Giles quickly stated as he and Joyce leaned over and looked at the documents within, "My word...I fear that the Council I work for..."

"The President made it clear to me, Doctor Giles. That he would be speaking to Her Majesty to make it clear to the Council of Watchers that he would be taking a more active interest in these matters. I believe that he intends to make his expectations for the treatment of an American Citizen clear to Mister Travers. He was not happy that a british private organization decided it had to right to operate on U.S. soil."

Giles was about to protest when he realised that he rather agreed with the President, "Ah well I'm sure Travers will enjoy that. I am sure he will get what's coming to him."

"Mo-money, Oh my god! This could buy like a million shoes!" stuttered Buffy.

Hawthorn nodded, "Yes Ma'am. The President understands that you are not being reimbursed for your service. As he considers what you are doing is a service to the country he thought it appropriate Ma'am. And I don't think he was thinking of shoes if I might say so Ma'am."

"I...I thank you, I mean thank him for me please, and theres always time for shoes." replied a red faced Buffy.

Joyce passed Willow the folder and was unsurprised to hear the exclamations of shock from the other Scooby's. "I am sure that as Buffy's mother, I can keep her from spending it all in one go. I am sure she would like to go to college some day, right Buffy? Glared Joyce. Buffy just nodded with a pout..

"I will Miss Summers. I am sure the president will be pleased that he could help."

"Colonel if you would continue," prompted Hammond.

Hawthorn nodded, "Yes Sir, Initially the Initiative was formed..."

oOoOo

Giles, Joyce and the Scooby's sat wide eyed as the Army Colonel gave a frank and very critical briefing on what happened with the project known as the initiative. The two Tok'ra shared a look as Hawthorn finished speaking. The members of SG1 having heard the briefing already simply sat and watched the others reactions. Hawthorn finished by showing the same footage he had in the previous presentation.

Hammond cleared his throat and leaned forward, "As you can see we have been briefed since we last spoke".

Thalor leaned forward, "General, if I am to understand that the...creatures described are common on Earth? I do not recall ever seeing such beings in the galaxy."

Hammond looked across at Buffy, "Miss Summers."

Buffy looked around nervously, "Err um...Giles?"

Giles resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "There are many demons walking the Earth. Some are hostile like the Vampires you just saw destroyed and some are simply seeking to live their lives out of the public eye. Indeed many species have the ability to pass as a human. I believe many even go to comic cons and such as they don't really need costumes."

Jackson looked thoughtful as he consulted his notes, "And these humanoid demons are living alongside humans?"

Giles looked pleased with the question, "Some demons, say for instance half-Brachen demons are all known to live in the vicinity of Humans mostly for protection from the darker more violent species as they are generally possessed of a peaceable disposition. It wouldn't be at all surprising to find that some dwell in Colorado Springs and yet mostly go unnoticed. A Half-Brachen has a distinct advantage as they are able to easily disguise themselves as humans like the previous mention of social activities..."

"Holly Hannah," whispered Samantha Carter. "I knew something was fishy with those klingon girls! They were too much like the show to be fake!" Exclaimed O'Neill.

"And they interact with humans?" asked Frasier.

"Oh yes quite well. There are quite a few species of demon that do so. Unfortunately there are also some where the relationship is far less convivial."

"Like Vampires?" said Daniel.

"One of the more common species that the slayer deals with although historically..."

"Geez Daniel and older British Daniel, two peas in a pod. I swear we can't go anywhere without him finding a clone or two to chat with." muttered O'Neill.

Hammond cleared his throat, "Now may not be the time Mister Giles. I'm sure you can answer Doctor Jackson's questions at a later date."

"Oh of course," replied Giles as he removed his glasses and began cleaning them.

Hammond cleared his throat and gestured toward the Scooby side of the table, "I understand a bit more clearly now why you have been less than enthusiastic with any involvement with the military. That being said however this situation we find ourselves in requires at least a level of understanding if not cooperation. We have knowledge that you need to handle the alien side and you have knowledge of the HST's we need."

Buffy shrugged, "Still not seeing why we shouldn't just take Dawn and go? We can keep her safe."

Thalor's eyes flashed gold for a moment as his symbiote Tek took over, "Dawn and Ora are far too important to see them at risk here. They along with her family of course could be better protected in a Tok'ra stronghold. There we could begin her training. She is very important to our species."

Buffy glared across the table at the two Tok'ra, "What and leave the rest of us here, yeah right that's so going to happen. And we are her family you jerk."

"I don't think..." began Jacob before Thalor cut him off.

"From what we have heard both her mother and her sister would make admirable hosts should they choose to help the Tok'ra. And as to you being her family did she not say she was kicked out? Or was the briefing I read of the situation wrong."

O'Neill leaned forward, "Now wait a minute, Jacob no one said anything about people becoming hosts. And her family is not up for debate Thalor. Or briefings are always right, thats why I do the damn paperwork I hate so much."

Dawn pushed her chair back and stood as her eyes flashed gold, "I think both Dawn and I would need to have a say in your grand plan Thalor."

Thalor waved a hand dismissively, "Your host is a child. She knows nothing of the Tok'ra and there fight with the Goa'uld."

Ora's tone was cutting as she replied, "And I am not, Thalor of Espine. Indeed I believe that I am your elder, as far as the Tok'ra high council are concerned. The sequence of events that have occurred here were unfortunate but not without some unexpected positives. Dawn is a potential Tok'ra Queen. How this has happened is unknown as of yet, but she possesses the ability to teleport herself, again a previously unknown ability. Imagine what her children will bring to the Tok'ra. To reap these benefits however we must accommodate the host. Dawn is on the cusp of adulthood she needs her friends and family around her. I will not allow my host to be treated as a guarded prisoner in a gilded cage. As for the dangers here on Earth can you truly say that any secret base that the Tok'ra possesses would be any safer? There are other issues as well. With this new threat on earth, her family must stay to protect the earth itself. I fear what may happen if they fail."

"Go Ora!" said Xander with a grin.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow in inquiry and his deep voice was calm as he spoke up, "From what I have witnessed and been briefed on, Buffy Summers is a skilled warrior and as such an able bodyguard. Now that the SGC is aware of her importance would that not lend extra protection to her here on Earth? The Goa'uld have no knowledge of her so she should be safer in her family's protection and a warrior such as Buffy Summers will know what to do to protect one's family."

"This is about the future of our people and our cause," argued Thalor before taking a deep breath. "Both I and my host apologise for any perceived rudeness but we refuse to apologise for looking after our peoples interests. One planet is not worth the risk of losing the fight with the Goa'uld."

Had he stopped talking there things might have calmed down as Jacob and Selmak prepare to speak. However that wasn't to be.

Thalor waved a hand toward Joyce and Buffy, "And I refuse to believe that two Tau'ri who are ignorant of the war we are fighting are suitable to educate a...urkh."

'_Oh crap,_' said Ora.

No one save Dawn saw Buffy move as she threw herself at Thalor her hands grasping him around the throat as she pulled him out of his chair. "I think you should reconsider those words." Buffy calmly stated as she held him one handed by the throat.

Several people reacted at once.

Giles called out for Buffy to stop as he pushed his own chair back and stood.

Jacob jumped to his feet and moved to restrain both Buffy and Thalor as SG1 moved to do the same.

"Buffy no," yelled Joyce as Dawn called out "Buffy let him go."

Thalor gasped as he tried to pull Buffy's hands free and found he could do little to hamper the slight woman as she held him off the ground. Her strength drove home what he had struggled to believe in the briefing. This was not a normal Tau'ri.

"Miss Summers please put Thalor down, this could cause a diplomatic incident as he is an ambassador." General Hammond's calm but loud voice cut through the cry and exclamations in the room.

Buffy hesitated before letting Thalor drop to the ground, "We'll decide what is best for Dawn. And I don't care if he wears a crown and is the king of the aliens. No one touches my family."

'_Buffy really doesn't do diplomacy does she?'_ said an amused Ora to her host.

'_No she doesn't, more the slay first type, Xander calls it her shoot first and shoot again later to make sure its dead response.'_ replied Dawn with a mental grin.

Thalor rubbed at his neck even as his symbiote starting healing him.

Jacob shot Thalor a quelling look as he cleared his throat, "I think perhaps that we need to clear the air here. As the senior Tok'ra here, please let me categorically assure you that we will not be doing anything without fully consulting Ora and Dawn as well as your family. And the Tok'ra will not hold anyone responsible for this incident."

"We, that is Ora and I appreciate that, I would rather not have to fight a third war before I get my donuts." replied Dawn.

General Hammond stood as the tension in the room lowered slightly, "We still need to determine what the best course of action is. We have had at least two attempts to abduct Miss Summers, one even happened at her home address. This is not a situation that i am comfortable with so I have some of our premier teams seeing to the security breach here. I have our technical people scouring the base looking for evidence of electronic surveillance. The President has promised our assistance, so what can we do people?"

Giles frowned as he considered the General, "While Dawn and Ora are here you can perhaps assure their safety, but sooner or later she will want to return to Sunnydale where Buffy has her own duties and responsibilities and they cannot be abandoned or postponed for too long a period. The slayer is needed to protect the hellmouth."

Joyce looked displeased as Giles spoke but she held her peace as Buffy fidgeted looking worried.

O'Neill looked around the room, "Not saying that Buffy isn't doing a good job but surely we could offer some support, ease the burden a bit. I mean you can't say no to a few platoons of highly trained men and a few tanks waiting to help right?"

"The initiative tried that, it was a disaster that required our intervention, I don't think sending more men to die will help. No matter how highly trained." countered Giles.

The room paused as an armed guard arrived with a red folder that he handed to General Hammond before exiting and closing the door.

Hammond read the cover sheet before frowning and opening the folder.

O'Neill snorted loudly, "I can't accept that, they are barely more than kids and you expect them to..."

"Hey us kids have been doing fine," protested Xander. "Lots of ass kicking admittedly mixed liberally with terror...actually, I've forgotten my point...anyway...so Willow?"

"What?" asked Willow who had been talking quietly to Tara.

"Thanks for the save Will's," snarked Xander. "Anyway G-man is right, we need to get home. God forbid the hellmouth gets opened while we are away. It's not even Tuesday and already i feel like we're overdue for something bad to happen."

"I can't..." began O'Neill.

"Colonel," warned Hammond. "Perhaps a break would be appropriate." Colonel O'Neill can I please speak to you for a moment in private?"

oOoOo

_**Omake by Tim**_

"What? can't you see I'm busy flirting with my girlfriend? I don't interfere with your relationship with Anya now do i?" asked Willow who had been talking quietly to Tara.

"Thanks for the save Will's, Girlfriend privileges are nice aren't they?" snarked Xander. "Anyway G-man is right, we need to get home. God forbid the Hellmouth gets opened while we are away. It's not even Tuesday and already i feel like we're overdue for something bad to happen. I mean if this was a movie I'm sure that there would be more action right about now."

Suddenly the room exploded into action as a Airman went flying through the door as several vamps and demons came rushing in!

"Dang it Xander what have I told you about not taunting Murphy! How am I supposed to marry you if you keep doing stupid things! I thought being an idiot was the husband's full time job! We aren't married yet!" Shouted Dawn as she took cover.

"Heh I say, at least let me get some male pride back! And sorry I forgot about the Murphy thing!" Xander sheepishly replied.

"Why oh why couldn't I get that desk job in Hawaii I was offered? No I said to myself, aliens will be fun. The paperwork would be less." Grumbled general Hammond as the demons were killed by Buffy and his team dusted the vamps.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - Dawn of the Tok'ra**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Thanks must go to Tim who has worked long and hard to fine tune this story. His advice and suggestions have made this story a hell of a lot better than it would have been without his input. Oh and check out his Omake at the end they pretty much always make me smile.

And lastly as the holidays approach I'm hoping to churn out a few chapters so fingers crossed real life does not interfere.

_Last Time_

"_Hey us kids have been doing fine," protested Xander. "Lots of ass kicking admittedly mixed liberally with terror...actually, I've forgotten my point...anyway...so Willow?"_

"_What?" asked Willow who had been talking quietly to Tara._

"_Thanks for the save Will's," snarked Xander. "Anyway G-man is right, we need to get home. God forbid the hellmouth gets opened while we are away. It's not even Tuesday and already i feel like we're overdue for something bad to happen."_

"_I can't..." began O'Neill._

"_Colonel," warned Hammond. "Perhaps a break would be appropriate." Colonel O'Neill can I please speak to you for a moment in private?"_

**Chapter 15**

**Stargate Command - General Hammonds Office**

Hammond suppressed a sigh as he considered his subordinate and friend, "Colonel...Jack we need to dial it back a bit, we need information and to get that vital information we need some goodwill and trust. We can't alienate everyone with a checkered past, and we certainly need more allies."

O'Neill stiffened slightly before nodding, "I...I understand Sir it's just that I am very uncomfortable with the idea of kids being expected to go out and fight a nightly battle against something that sounds every bit as bad as the Goa'uld. I joined up to save kids, not make em fight."

"I know Jack, believe me I know. The NID have done us no favours with the Initiative fiasco, we are working with no goodwill at all. So we need to win that trust back and hopefully give them the support they need.."

oOoOo

**Stargate Command - Conference Room**

"We need to reach some sort of agreement with them Buffy, even if we don't like it, we can't alienate the armed forces of the country we live in. Imagine if you have to save soldiers every day. You wouldn't have time to get a husband or have kids or go to college." counselled Joyce as Buffy paced around the VIP room they occupied.

"The council will never agree to the US military getting involved and I am on rather thin ground with them as it is, we need to work on inroads on gaining more council sanctioned allies." added Giles.

"What do you and miss snakey want to do Dawnmiester? We could always try to get some more backup from other rogue demon hunters?" asked Xander.

Dawn shot Xander al look that became a grin, "Snakey?" asked Dawn before Ora took control "It's Queen snakey to you, dork. And what's a rogue demon hunter? Sounds like someone who hunts rogue demons are is it someone who is a demon hunter who went rogue?"

The easy going laughter eased up the rising tensions that were in the room.

Dawn drummed her fingers on the desk for a few moments as she looked around the room, "I want, no we need to work out what we can do. I don't know why, but something tells me that knowing our abilities are like really, really important. If we don't do this, Glory will win."

"What else do you think you can do? Is it like my magic abilities?" asked an excited looking Willow.

"We s-should keep a l-list," added Tara shyly.

Dawn and Ora explained about what their blending meant and what they had experienced when they teleported.

Buffy frowned but nodded as she listened to the others talking. She knew all too well what it was like to suddenly have special abilities thrown on to a person without you asking for them, but on the other hand Dawn was, well Dawn. And even her neat teleporting trick didn't mean she was suddenly Miss whip Demon butt. She was still the slayer. With the risk Glory represented to the Hellmouth and the rest of the universe, just sitting around arguing with some ignorant military officers seemed like a waste of time, a dangerous waste of time. Getting her mom and Dawn out of this place and to a safe place was something that had to happen soon. She agreed with Giles in that aspect, maybe getting more council approved allies would be better.

The discussion continued and she was about to give her opinion when a loud alarm sounded.

"What the hell is that? I know I didn't taunt murphy and nobody said the W.i.s.h. word." asked Xander as he looked around the room.

oOoOo

**Cheyenne Mountain Complex - Main Entrance**

Senior Airman David Craft didn't even hesitate as he hit the alert button and picked up the phone to the duty officer to notify the duty response team to rollout.

"_What is the sitrep?_" asked Captain Lovell.

"Sir! We have at least twelve individuals that have appeared twenty feet from the main gate. Six appear to be armed and there are several...well several others I'm not sure about. They look like some sort of costumes from a horror movie or something."

"_Appeared Airman_?"

"Yes sir, in a flash of light. The detectors didn't even have a blimp so I don't think it's a Goa'uld ring teleport."

"_Lock it down tight until the response team reaches you. They don't get into the base."_

"Yes Sir."

oOoOo

Captain Lovell had very specific instructions to follow in the event of such an occurrence when the base was locked down. He immediately switched the view on his desk monitor and entered a six digit code immediately after spotting the armed group outside the main entrance. Picking up his phone, he ordered the response team to the entrance in full combat gear before he lifted his phone and informed his commanding officer of the situation.

As he watched a woman approached the sentry booth. Stopping just short of the boom gate and looking up at the camera. She winked and then reached over and tore the door off the hut.

"Jesus...fuck," Lovell watched as the women tore the pistol from the Airman's grasp before grabbing his head. Whatever she did left the Airman looking stunned as she casually tore his head off. Looking up she smiled at the camera and blew a kiss.

Lovell slammed his hand down on the general alarm and picked his radio up from the charger.

"All response teams to the main entrance. Prep for combat. Grab heavy weapons and gear. We have armed intruders on the surface. Exercise extreme caution the intruders are confirmed as hostile. Consider them armed and dangerous. Implement full containment protocols."

Picking up the main phone he dialled the emergency extension, "Hammond speaking."

"Sir, it's Captain Lovell."

"What is happening Lovell?"

Lovell explained and Hammond responded immediately, "Plan Gamma Captain. I'll prep the base self-destruct now."

Gamma was code for a possible Goa'uld invasion.

"Yes Sir," Lovell tried to not sound relieved at the thought of heavily armed SF teams rushing to ground level.

A beeping indicated that the line from the guard house was being activated.

"Sir! I believe I am being contacted by the hostiles."

"Put it on speaker," ordered Hammond.

"..._hello little soldiers...you have something of mine and I want it back. Give it to me or I'll come and get it_. You won't like me when I'm angry."

"What do you want?" asked Lovell.

The image on the screen smiled, "_I want my key, give it to me so I can leave this crap hole dimension and return home_."

"Your key?" asked Lovell.

A look of frustrated impatience appeared on the woman's face, "_I want Dawn Summers you filthy monkeys have her, so handover my key and I'll leave you to your pitiful lives_. _Oh and please let the slayer know I have her little friends...The vampire and the ex-demon. If she wants them back alive she better get moving_. I want this over with so I can get out of this pitiful excuse of a dimension."

oOoOo

"Anya and Angel," whispered Buffy.

"Or Spike," said Willow.

"You know this person?" asked Hammond.

"She's not a person," replied a pale faced Giles. "She is a Hell God."

"Like a Goa'uld god or a real life hell god? Cause okay for the less knowledgeable of the supernatural. I'm going with the thought that this is not good news," said O'Neill from his position by the door.

" She is a true hell god not a pretender alien slug. She is virtually impervious to harm and immensely strong," explained Giles. "From what the Watchers Council have been able to uncover from researching ancient documents. She was a hellgod from one of the hell dimensions who has somehow forced into this dimension. She is immortal and nigh on invulnerable. We have some indicators that she is likely insane and only keeps it under control by 'feeding' off the mental energy of humans. Once that happens the victims are insane and there is no known way of fixing them."

"She kicked my butt, like she wasn't even trying." added Buffy. "It was all I could do to get away."

"What does she want?" asked Hammond. "I mean why does she want this key? Could we maybe negotiate?"

"And why does she think Dawn is this Key? She doesn't look like a key." added Daniel Jackson.

'_We must tell them Dawn, their lives are at risk as well_,' said Ora. There was none of her usual softness in her mental voice.

'_I know...but something is wrong here. There is something else, why can't I remember?'_

'_I...this is distressing someone appears to have tampered with our memories. We have a blank spot.'_

'_Oh god Ora, it's my blood...the woman in white she warned me, us. Glorificus cannot be allowed to shed my blood to open a portal if she...why can't I see it,'_ Dawn was growing frustrated as she tried to remember what the woman had said. _'She said that I could defeat Glory but how? I don't understand. I wish we could remember.'_

"Dawn are you okay? We could get up here if you need her." asked Jackson..

Dawn shook her head, "No, no, I'm not okay. Glorificus want's me because my blood will allow her to open a portal, a way between dimensions that will allow her to return home. But something bad, like horrific bad, apocalypse bad will happen if we let her."

"Oh shit, there goes the Twinkies." whispered Xander.

Buffy paled and Joyce pulled Dawn into a tight hug. "It's okay sweetie we'll stop her somehow."

"'How do you know this? Could you be wrong?" asked Giles.

"She does not know for sure," replied Ora as she took control. "We have a memory of a warning but we cannot remember who gave it to us. It is very frustrating."

Carter looked around the room seeing the concern radiating off the civilians, "What if we move Dawn off planet? Surely this Glory has no access to space travel? The Tok'ra may be able to shelter her."

"No way," stated Buffy as she stood between Carter and Dawn. "We can protect her here."

"Wait a moment Buffy, the idea may have merit. If Dawn was offworld Glorificus would not be able to find or harm her."

"What about Anya?" demanded Xander. "The bitch said she has her."

"And Spike or Angel," added Joyce.

"Then we get them back," said Willow. "There must be a way to beat her Giles! My magic and Tara's could be strong enough to do it!"

Giles cleaned his glasses as he explained, "Glorificus is a Hellgod Willow, even constrained as she is there are only rumours of artifacts that might, and I stress might be able to injure her. Magical weapons and the like. I doubt even a demi-gods magic would be able to help us defeat her."

"What about non-human weaponry?" asked O'Neill. "Would a Zat or a staff weapon work?"

Giles replaced his glasses and gave an exhausted shrug, "She is impervious to most energy based attacks so I suspect they would be as useless as stakes, swords and axes. Most modern weaponry would be useless against most supernatural creatures."

"What about Anya? My sex life would go to non-existent if she dies." asked Xander.

"Xander!" exclaimed Willow as Mrs Summers fixed her suddenly steely gaze on Xander.

"We'll rescue her Xander, and you really need to get your priorities sorted." said Buffy.

'_If we can find out where they are we can teleport to them_,' said Ora.

'_Buffy won't, actually all of them won't let us do that,_" replied Dawn.

Hammond was listening to the report from the control room on level 1 with a worried frown on his face. "Do you know a way to stop her? If need be we can call in an air strike. Maybe a few JDams will slow her down."

Giles shook his head, "Not yet, I need more time. I don't think an air strike would work either."

Hammonds expression hardened, "We might not have time. We have lost contact with our people on the surface, Colonel O'Neill you and your team are with me."

Hammond left the room with O'Neill, "Colonel, I want you and SG1 begin evacuating the civilians and SG's four, five and six sent through the gate to a safe location. If it is as I fear and this Glorificus has taken the upper level then we are faced with what is effectively a foothold situation. I am going to contact the President and if I need to, I am prepared to use the base self-destruct as a last option."

"We'll find a way to stop her. Sir, we have faced worse situations than this and came out on top. We won't let her achieve her objectives." said O'Neill.

Hammond nodded, "Get to it Colonel, oh and make sure Dawn Summers get's through the gate along with our Tok'ra guests. Keeping her safe is the most important thing we must do at this time."

Dawn quickly slipped around the corner and headed toward the bathroom area after making an excuse to leave. Before she veered off and around another corner and quickly disappeared from sight.

oOoOo

_**Omake by Tim**_

_What if Jack had been up at the top gate when glory showed up?_

"Sigh, I hate gate duty. Now I know not to piss of Hammond by drinking his coffee." Jack calmly stated to himself. "Hmmm whats this?"

He quickly noticed a group of weird looking people following behind a rather fetching women in red. "Can I see your id please? This is a military installation. If you're looking for the spacecon, its over in the next town."

"Foolish worm! We are looking for my key! Not some stupid spacecon! You will hand over my key now, or suffer the consequences!" Stated Glory with a glare.

"Oooooook, yeah no idea what you're talking about lady. The only keys I've got are the key to my cabin and my truck. If you're looking for your keys go back to town and check the lost and found. Try the blue jello to its awesome." Jack said then left his post as an airman came up to relieve him.

Glory looked outraged before she quickly noticed something she had forgotten. "No! not now!" She quickly turned back into Ben. "Uh oh!" Ben quickly noticed that the vamps following him where looking at him like a snack and quickly took off running. The vamps quickly took off in pursuit. "Huh you don't see that every day." The airman noticed as he watched a guy in a dress run from a few guys in costumes. "Only on Thursdays."

oOoOo


	16. Chapter 16

oOoOo

**Chapter 16 - Dawn of the Tok'ra**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Thanks must go to Tim who has worked long and hard to fine tune this story. His advice and suggestions have made this story a hell of a lot better than it would have been without his input.

(Tim) sorry it took so long guys. been really busy with RL stuff and school really sucks. Anyway here is the next chap from me and art! Enjoy.

(arturus) like Tim said - sorry for the delay in getting this out. But if it helps soften the blow I am back from holidays.

_Last Time:_

"_We'll find a way to stop her. Sir, we have faced worse situations than this and came out on top. We won't let her achieve her objectives." said O'Neill._

_Hammond nodded, "Get to it Colonel, oh and make sure Dawn Summers gets through the gate along with our Tok'ra guests. Keeping her safe is the most important thing we must do at this time."_

_Dawn quickly slipped around the corner and headed toward the bathroom area after making an excuse to leave. Before she veered off and around another corner and quickly disappeared from sight._

oOoOo

"I really hate this dimension, it's so unsophisticated. I really do want to go back to my own dimension where I can be pampered properly.," complained Glorificus as she waited for her human minions from the NID to open the blast doors. She normally would have blasted them apart, but she knew that she did not have the power to waste without draining anymore of these pests for strength. "Why am I cursed with idiot minions? Grug go and see what is taking those human cretins so long. If they do not hurry tell them they will be whipped. And they won't enjoy it."

"Yes glorious one, I shall go at once," replied the demon Grug, as he left the room fastidiously stepping over the armless corpse of an unfortunate airman who had guarded the gate.. He didn't want to be dirtying up the room much more given the Glorious Ones foul mood. Who knew what would set off her temper.

"And get rid of those bodies they stink. Why can't you..." Glory trailed off as she saw Dawn appear on the monitor that showed the area outside the mountain. "Oh….. well, well, well it looks like my key has decided that she is coming to me. How wonderful, I will be heading home faster than I thought. You might not have to clean up the bodies after all."

oOoOo

'_We need to find Glory_," complained Dawn. '_How does this help, when I can only teleport to places I know?'_

'_If we are this key, what then is the lock?' _mused Ora.

'_Not a great time for puzzles, we need to figure out what to do.' replied Dawn._

'_The last place we teleported to, where was it?'_

'_I don't really know, actually I see what you mean...okay, so how did we get to where ever it was?'_

'_No idea, BUT. I think something about you allows us to travel to places that seem safe to yourself.'_

'_Not a lot of help there Ora, perhaps the Tok'ra may be able to help us?' replied Dawn._

'_What if we can go anywhere, the key is the key to anywhere...we could drop her back into her home dimension, but how do we do that?" Ora replied ignoring the question._

'_Okay, so if I do this," said Dawn 'We can go anywhere, anywhere in the universe, the multiverse? A parallel world? A world with no shrimp! or no shoes. Oh god Ora, we can't go to a world without shoes! Oooh I know a good place that always made me feel safe!'_

"_No wait,' warned Ora as she realised what Dawn was about to do. 'I'm not sure this...'_

_With a flash they disappeared before appearing in what looked like a quaint English hamlet until you took in that the 'houses' were all half sized...and many had round doors. Thankfully it was deserted as it looked like nightfall was fast approaching._

'_..is a good idea. Really Dawn The shire, from the hobbit? This is really helping?"_

'I fucking did it!' screamed Dawn. "We are in another reality, oh god I'm like a mix between Blink and Doctor Strange. And I bet they have great shoes here! When I read about the shire, it seemed like it would be a safe place to be and here we are!"

'_Comic book references aside this amazing feat was dangerous, very dangerous_, what if we had landed on someone or ended somewhere else?' warned Ora.

'_Oh come on Ora we are in the Shire! I wonder if Bilbo is here! or even Frodo! He was so cute in the movie! And think how jealous Buffy will be if I bring home real life hobbit shoes!_' exclaimed Dawn.

'_Yes and we don't belong here, we could change something and make this reality worse. And if I remember your memories right, do not the hobbits have big hairy feet that need no shoes?"_ complained Ora.

'_Sheesh okay, yeah I guess they don't need shoes. I'll get us home, but what about Glory, can't we just drop her somewhere like Mordor and let Sauron get the job done?'_

'_And what about the people that live where we drop her off? I don't know if Sauron would be able to defeat her, or worse they could worked together.'_

'_I...ah craptacular, I didn't think of that. So I think I worked out my power, but I can't use it?'_

'_It is a good plan, but where can we safely drop her?' Ora replied._

'_What about in some hell dimension, I don't care what happens to demons.' Dawn replied with a grimace at the thought of how disgusting some demons where._

'_I...we...actually that's a fairly good point, however we need to remember that not all demons are evil. Some may be peaceful.' Ora stated with a firm voice. "We still need all the help we can get."_

'_What about the Abyss?'_

'_As in the role playing game? The fictional role playing game.' Ora voice sounded quite sceptical._

'_Why ask me that, when you already know the answer,_' complained Dawn.

Ora ignored her, _'I don't know what is worse, thinking it might work or thinking it won't.'_

Dawn sobered and when she replied her mental voice was sombre,_ 'People are dying, people I know. People I care about.'_

'_Well if it doesn't work, we'll drop her off on the sun_, I'm sure she wouldn't be able to survive that.' replied Ora.

oOoOo

Glorificus smirked as she watched Dawn slowly walk toward the main entrance, before she stepped out of the shadows hoping to surprise her key.

"Dawn Summers, my key," said Glory with her wide smile still in place. "Looks like I win, yeah me. Now I will go home and rule as I should."

"Where are they? Where are my friends." demanded Dawn.

Glory shrugged, "Back in Sunnydale," her smirk grew into a sinister smile as her eyes glistened with malevolence. "They may even still be alive...but I wouldn't bet on it. My minions might have gotten hungry by now. You know how minions are."

Dawn felt a cold stab of fear as continued walking toward Glory. '_Are you ready Ora?_'

'_This may be a very bad idea,'_ replied Ora.

Dawn quickly forced herself to walk and not rush toward glory as she tried to seem calm. She knew she need to get closer toward the grinning Hell Goddess.

"Got you," hissed Glory as she grabbed Dawn's arm only to blink at the bright flash of green light that heralded both disappearing.

oOoOo

_**Small omake by Tim. **_

_**Part ¼ What if Dawn had been seen while visiting the shire.**_

"Gandalf! Gandalf! There was a big folk around earlier! I saw them!" A young Frodo yelled.

"Well now young Frodo, that may have just been a traveller lost from the main path. I am getting my fireworks ready, so hurry along and don't worry about any big folk. Perhaps they will see the fireworks and join us at the party."

Frodo quickly nodded and ran off into the distance.

"Hmmmm, I sense a great disturbance. I hope this is not the enemies first move." Gandalf thought to himself. 'Ah well, a few puffs on my pipe shall help me think.'

In the distant land of Mordor, a great ball of flame surrounding an eye just happened to be watching toward the shire. As a green flash of light was seen, it slowly laughed and laughed.


End file.
